


The Drunken Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir

by Ruby_slipper_of_iowa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, American AU, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Kwami, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Police, collage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_slipper_of_iowa/pseuds/Ruby_slipper_of_iowa
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and Adrien Agreste are just your typical friendly college students trying to make sure everyone gets home safe, when they notice that several people are not acting like typical drunks... What is going on, and how can they help?





	1. The Party that Started it All

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updating once a day until it is all up here. If you can't wait all 23 days, then you can search for my tumblr for the whole thing;)

Marinette did not like college parties. They were boisterous, and kept her up too late. But, Alya loved them, and was quite often the life of them, and Marinette did not trust some of those college boys. Of course Nino was DJ-ing (Alya's boyfriend since the semester had started) for this party, so Alya should have been fine without her here, but still Alya was already pretty drunk only an hour in and Mari was not going to push her (or her best friends) luck.

Marinette had, like she did for most of these parties, brought an article she had been embordering for a fashion competition, and had found a secluded corner to watch, and sew without being disturbed. Or so she thought.

“Is this really the best place to be doing that?” A voice asked from above her, and she jumped out of her skin. There was a laugh above her head and she looked up to see none other than the host of the party: Adrien Agrest.

She rolled her eyes. She knew he was Nino’s friend, but she didn’t particularly like the people who thought it was cool to throw these parties that got people black-out drunk, and put both the men and women at risk. “No. It isn’t, but I wasn’t going to let my best friend come alone.” She looked back down at her sewing pulling on the thread to make sure the stiches were tight.

She heard Adrien sigh as he leaned against the wall next to her. “There weren’t supposed to be so many people…” He sighed again and she glanced up at him. “It was supposed to be an opportunity for Nino to introduce me to people outside of my classes… I guess he went slightly overboard when I told him he could do music.”

Marinette snorted, “Or his girlfriend twitted about it without permission, and has about half the scool following her.”

“Wait.” Adrien  took up a frog pose next to her so they were on the same-ish level. “The twitter page with the handle ‘Lady Wifi’ is run by Nino’s girlfriend.”

Marinette’s eyes widened… maybe she had been wrong, “Yes.” She jerked her chin to where Alya was dancing right in front of Nino, while he tried to pay attention to what he was spinning. “Alya Césaire, the life of all parties, who I watch to make sure she’s safe.”

Adrien snorted, “Yeah, I suppose you got the memo too then?” He asked and she looked over at him. “Security should not be relied upon, find a good friend instead.” He sounded like he was quoting one of the R.A.s, though he lived in a small house just off campus.

Marinette nodded, and wondered if he was getting tired of crouching like that. She looked over at him and saw a red cup in his hands with clear liquid in it, and narrowed her eyes. “What are you drinking?” She asked.

Adrien laughed, “Water, but they feel uncomfortable around sober people, so I’m trying to hide it.”

Marinette’s eyes narrowed furthered as she nodded, “I’ve noticed that while following Alya around, but I haven’t cared that much.”

Adrien laughed again, “You also aren’t trying to socialize with them.” Marinette smiled despite herself. He gasped, “I didn’t realize you could smile!” He joked, and she nudged him. “So why don’t you drink? Other than you taking care of your friends?”

Marinette smiled gently, “I tend to get instant hangovers if I pass from tipsy to drunk. I will drink around my friends, who usually remember to not get me drunk.”

Adrien nodded, “I just don’t like this atmosphere. If the party had been as small as I had wanted it, I would probably have had a drink or two by now.” Mari nodded thoughtfully. And looked back at her embroidery finishing a flower and starting on a butterfly. “What are you working on?” Adrien asked.

Marinette gave him a side glance. “A skirt. The embroidery will only be heavy in this corner and will spread out from here with increasing space between flowers and bugs.”

“Cool.” Adrien said watching her hands. “Do you make a lot of clothes?”

Marinette giggled, knowing full well that it wasn’t fair of her, but still incapable of stopping it. “I suppose you could say that.” His eyes, loaded with questions, met hers as she snickered again, “I make the majority of my clothes, done a couple commissions, and enter in your father’s competitions regularly.” Adrien’s eyes widened and he nodded.

He then shook his head, “How did you know who my father is?”

“You are Adrien Agrest, host of this party and best friend to DJ Nin’s?” Marinette used Nino’s current DJ name as a kind of joke.

Adrien huffed a laugh, “I suppose that it makes sense you know who I am.” He stuck out his hand. “And since you know my name, may ask yours?”

Mari smiled at him and took his hand, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you my Lady.” He said kissing the back of her hand before she could register what he was doing.

Marinette squeaked and snatched her hand back, going back to her embroidery hearing him chuckle beside her. “So why did you decide to make this skirt?” Adrien asked, to keep the conversation flowing.

“Hmmm..” Marinette bit her lip. “I’ve had the design for a while now, but I decided to make it for your father’s upcoming competition.”

Adrien nodded, “Have you won any of them before?” He asked trying to recall her name. She nodded as he remembered. “Maybe something with a hat?” He guessed.

Marinette smiled, “If I had known that you were so allergic to feathers.” She giggled. “I didn’t even find out until afterwards.”

Adrien groaned. “Have I modeled any of your other creations?”

“A few.” Marinette tried to shrug it off.

“That’s amazing-” He was cut off by a door rattling at the end of the hall. “Excuse me.” He said to Marinette going to see what was wrong. Marinette went back to work on the skirt, until she heard Adrien’s voice nearing, “I think you’ve had enough, and she certainly has.” Marinette vaguely recalled the man Adrien was walking with from a few parties she and Alya had been to. Adrien guided the man to the front door, and Marinette peeked down the hall, seeing a woman, rubbing her face, clearly miserable.

Marinette put her embroidery in its bag, went over, and knelt before her, “Hi I’m Marinette.” Marinette paused. “Can I help you with anything?”

The woman nodded, “Bathroom.” she groaned.

Marinette helped her stand, and took a few steps down the hall to the bathroom, which was, thankfully unoccupied. The woman had long dark hair, and Marinette held it while she was sick. When the other woman seemed to be finished Marinette asked, “Do you mind if my friend and I walk you home?” The woman shook her head. Again Marinette stood, helping the other woman, and with her arm wrapped around the stranger, she headed out to the party. She saw Adrien standing next to where she had been sitting and went over to him.

“Alya and I are going to take her home. Will you watch her while I get Alya?” Adrien looked startled at her announcement, but nodded, helping the woman with flowing deep brunette hair sit in Marinette’s unoccupied seat.

Marinette now had the difficult task of convincing Alya to leave. Sometimes, this could mean offering food and sleep (if Alya was drunk enough) other times it required slightly valid reasoning’s if she was only tipsy. Hoping her friend was not too drunk she yelled over the music, “Alya, there’s a girl who’s gotten really bad, and needs to be walked home, so I offered.”

Alya looked over at Marinette and sighed. “You’re too good.” She shouted back, then smiled.

Marinette was just happy she would not be trying to drag two drunk girls back to campus. She let Alya kiss Nino goodnight, he looked surprised, and nodded when Alya gave a brief explanation. Alya walked back to Marinette, and wrapped an arm around her waist squeezing the squishy flesh and making Marinette squeak. The friends giggled their way off the dance floor, and went over to Adrien and the girl, who was struggling to stay awake.

“Sorry for leaving early.” Alya said, just a bit too loudly.

Adrien smiled, “It’s okay, I’d prefer everyone getting home safe to everyone staying the whole time.”

Marinette untangled herself from Alya and picked up her bag before helping the other woman to her feet. She and Alya then both wrapped their arms around her waist, and headed out after getting an dorm and room number.

After getting the girl back to her own room and in bed, Alya and Marinette went back to their own dorm room and got ready for bed. As Marinette put away her sewing things she noticed a note had been slipped into her things. Opening it she read,  _Marinette, I really enjoyed talking to you tonight, and I thought it was really cool of you to take care of a girl you probably didn’t know. Personally I thought we made a good team, me getting rid of the guy, and you taking care of the girl. Maybe we should do it again-Just kidding, but I would like to get to know you more my phone number’s on the back if you want to text or call me. -Adrien_

Marinette flipped the page over, and put his number into her phone quickly then sent him a short text:  _The three of us got back safely. -Marinette_

Adrien’s response was immediate,  _I’m glad to read that_

Marinette smiled and finished getting ready for bed. They really had done a good job tonight, and gently laughed at the thought of intentionally doing it again. Alya was already snoring, thanks to what alcohol she had consumed.


	2. Back at it again

 Adrien:  _Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this Friday?_

Marinette squeaked when she saw who had texted her. They had not messaged each other since she had told him that she’d gotten home safe after the party a week ago. She bit her lip as she typed out her response:  _Possibly, what would we be doing?_

She chewed her lip. Alya (currently in class) would be proud of her. They had learned the hard way to find out what boys wanted to do before going out with them as friends. Nino had been upset by that situation, but Alya and Marinette just learned from it, and kept going knowing to ask if ‘hang out’ meant hang out, or date before agreeing. Asking what they were going to do was the non-offensive way of doing that.

Her phone buzzed and she looked back at it.

Adrien:  _We could play video games, study, or go for a walk around the park just off campus… I don’t know what do you do with your friends?_

Marinette sighed he had established ‘friends’ and had zoned her before she had to do it to him. Her fingers swiftly responded: _Video games, if you’re okay getting crushed;)_

Adrien responded in seconds:  _Sure;)_

The next night Marinette left the dorm just after six, with the rest of the cookies she had just made (Alya had stolen some of them) to go to Adrien’s home across campus. Alya and Nino were going on a date, so she wouldn’t have to worry about her best friend for the night.  

When she rang the doorbell, she heard Adrien yell, “Coming!” and waited patiently outside his door. When he swung, it open he smiled at her looking slightly out of breath, “Welcome back! I hope you feel more at ease this time around.”

Marinette smiled, “Thanks.” She stepped inside and held up the cookies, “I brought cookies so your defeats won’t be so deflating.” She smiled.

Adrien’s eyes widened, “I thought you were joking about being good.”

Marinette laughed, “Most guys do.”

“Then let’s see how I compare.” Adrien bowed her into the living room, and she placed the box of cookies on the coffee table, which she didn’t remember being there during the party. They had already decided to play Mecha-Strike and the game was all ready to go.

* * *

 

Adrien was good, but not good enough. Marinette beat him all but once, when she was feeling really bad for him, then after his all too joyous reaction, crushed him ten more times before they switched games. They munched their way through the cookies talking about school and gaming between fights. It was a good night and they were well on their way to being friends. By the time the night was drawing to a close (mostly because there were no more cookies) Adrien said, “I’m crumbs before you.” With a wink.

Marinette slapped his shoulder, “No puns!” She tried not to smile.

“But I have so many cooking!” Adrien snickered back.

Marinette groaned and rolled her eyes. “I’m leaving.” She got up picking up the empty box.

“Aw Marinette!” Adrien said, “I promise no more puns tonight!” Marinette smiled, then checked her phone.

Her face fell, “Sorry Adrien, but it’s almost midnight, and I would prefer to not stay out latter than I need to.”

Adrien frowned, “Are you sure?” He pulled out his own phone, “Well, I they say time flies when you’re having fun.” He tried to sound up beat, but the tiredness that creeps in to a person by merely knowing the time, was in his voice.

“I should head out.” Marinette began walking out of his living room.

He stood and followed her. “Do you mind if I walk you back? I know you can take care of yourself, but why, if you don’t have to?”

Marinette smiled up at her new friend, “Thanks.”

Neither mentioned it, but both knew that the reason she didn’t want to stay so late in the first place was dealing with drunk people on campus, and so many boys respected another male over a female.

He opened the door for her and they left the house, walking side-by-side down the streets of their campus. “I can’t believe Nino didn’t warn me about how good you are!” Adrien groaned.

Marinette snickered, “From what I know of both of your skill levels, I’d say you beat him a lot, and he was being bitter.”

“Not my sweet cookie!”

Marinette gave him a glare out of the corner of her eye as he snickered. “You said…”

Adrien snickered his defense, “These jokes will burn if they don’t come out soon!”

Marinette rolled her eyes as they continued. Rounding a corner. A man was half carrying a small barely conscious woman, singing a song about wolves. Adrien and Marinette looked at each other, shrugged, and sped up.

“You need any help?” Adrien asked the guy.

“No, we’re fine.” The guy said pulling the woman in a direction, the opposite of where she wanted to go.

Adrien’s eyes flickered to the woman, who was still singing, her eyes half closed. “Where’s her dorm?” Adrien asked.

“Don’t know.” The guy smiled at Adrien “She agreed to come back to my place.”

Marinette slipped an arm under the girl without the man’s permission. “I’m not sure if that’s her best option.” Marinette got the petite woman to look at her. “Can you tell me where you live?”

“Berkerman, second.” The small woman drawled, hiccupping before starting to sing again.

“That’s right next to my dorm, I’ll take you there.” Marinette smiled at the girl.

“Yay!” The woman said, “Ivan will be happy!”

The man who was with this woman neither Marinette, nor Adrien knew looked shocked, and Marinette quickly pulled the drunk woman away from him, wandering in the direction of the girl’s apartment.  The man started to follow, and Adrien stepped in his way, “Sorry, but I think she changed her mind.”

“She doesn’t know her mind!” The man protested.

Adrien glared at the man, “Exactly.”

Adrien went to help Marinette walk the woman home. “I didn’t know Berkerman was one of the dorms, I’ve never heard of it…”

Marinette smiled at him over the woman’s head, “That’s because it isn’t a dorm, it’s an apartment complex next to my dorm, I’m guessing she and whoever Ivan is live there.”

Adrien nodded his head as they continued walking. In ten minutes they were in front of the Berkerman apartment complex, helping the woman to her apartment. “Which one?” Marinette asked the woman, getting her attention again.

“2C” The woman said swaying. She was extremely close to passing out.

Adrien nodded at Marinette to go ahead and knock on the door, as he slowly helped the woman follow.

A huge man answered the door, hair ruffled, and sleep deprived. “What?” he asked gruffly.

“Ivan?” Marinette asked, and the man nodded shocked, “We found her wondering around drunk and decided to help her get home safely.” Marinette waved a hand to Adrien and the woman who had jus caught up.

“Myleene!” Ivan shouted, and stepped out of his apartment, picking her up.

“Ivan!” Myleene giggled. “Can I go to bed?”

Ivan looked back to Marinette and Adrien. “Thanks, I think she got separated from her friends. I’m glad you brought her back.”

“No problem!” Marinette smiled. “Goodnight!”

“Goodnight.” Adrien echoed.

Ivan smiled and nodded to them before shutting the door behind himself and Myleene.

As Marinette and Adrien exited the building they sighed. “Do you think she’ll be all right?” Adrien asked.

Marinette smiled, “I think he was more worried than craving.”

Adrien smiled and nodded. They went into Marinette’s building and hugged each other goodbye at her door. “Let’s hang out again soon.” Adrien said.

“Hopefully it won’t be quite as exciting as tonight was.” Marinette smiled.

“But didn’t you have a cookilicios time?” Adrien asked, as Marinette finished putting her combo into her door.

She sighed and opened the door, “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” She stepped into her apartment and said, “Have a safe walk home.” Before shutting the door in his face.

Adrien laughed his whole way home and several minutes latter received a text:  _Safe and sound. I can’t wait for next time:)_

Marinette typed her response before climbing into her bed.  _Me neither:)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered I needed to do this and got excited:) Leave comments, or com bother me on Tumblr:D


	3. Ok... What's up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should know this already, but if you want the whole thing, find my Tumblr.

Adrien and Marinette were having a study “date”. They had been hanging out consistently for a couple weeks now (ever since the Myleene incident) and had not had one conversation about if they were dating. However, it seemed that this would not be the night to find out if they were “dating” because they were both studying for tests that would occur the following week.

“You wouldn’t just happen to know which Shakespearian play involves a man and his daughters disagreeing?” Adrien asked.

Marinette looked up from her college algebra book, “Haven’t you read everything that you’re being tested on?”

Adrien put his head down on his book, “Yes, but for this stupid poem we are being asked to identify seven of the fourteen Shakespearian plays mentioned.”

“It sounds like King Lear…” She said pulling out her phone. “What is the poem called?”

“Shakespearean Sonnet by Gwynn.” Adrien mumbled into his book. “Why?”

Marinette hummed before sliding her phone over to him a page pulled up explaining which play went with which line. “That’s why.” She smiled and went back to her own studying.

“Marinette, that’s cheating.” Adrien whined.

“Only if you pull this site up during the test.” Marinette chewed on the cap of her pen. “Besides, there should have been several that you already knew, like Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, or A Mid Summer’s Night Dream.”

“‘Oh, teach me how I should forget to think!’ Marinette, you speak truth.” Adrien dramatized.

“If you just quoted something at me I may kill you.” Marinette said without looking away from her own book.

Adrien bit his lip and went back to studying silently.

The silence was broken a while latter by Marinette asking, “Are you any good with math?”

Adrien looked up, stunned, “Yes, why?”

I can’t figure out why I would use this equation. I can perform the functions, but I’m not sure where I would need it.”

Adrien held a hand out for her book, and after examining the function for a period he took a piece of paper and began writing down a series of problems, “Two of these five would be easiest done with this formula. It’s actually non-essential, but it will make the test go a whole lot faster. The first is one of those can you figure out which other it might be?”

Marinette took the page and book from him examined the first, then the pages explaining the formula, then studied the other four problems he’d written. “Is… is it the fourth out of all five?” Marinette chewed her lip.

“Why do you think that?” Adrien asked.

“Ummm, well it looks like all these problems have to have multiple exponents to work within this equation, and they also need something to be found, and the fourth one is the only one that matches that description.”

Adrien smiled at her, “Yep. Good job.”

Marinette sighed, “Thanks.” She pulled out her phone. “Shoot! I told Alya I would be back by ten, and it’s eleven thirty!”

Adrien sat up from his pillow nest on the floor (she had spread out over the entire couch… not that he was complaining but, still). “I’m sorry I didn’t realize it was so late.” Marinette nodded at him while texting Alya. “Let me walk you home. I know it’s not quite witching hour yet, but better safe than sorry.”

Marinette sent her text and smiled at Adrien, “Thanks, but I feel bad that you have to walk so far, only to walk the same distance back.”

Adrien flopped down throwing an arm over his eyes, “But Marinette, I need the exercise! I am modeling my way through school, and with all the cookies you keep feeding me, I’ll get fat!” He rolled on to his side, “The least you can do is let me walk you home!” He flopped back on his back splaying his arms out.

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Fine, but you’d better be ready to go by the time-”

Adrien rushed to his room to grab his shoes, keys, wallet, and a jacket before she could finish her statement. Marinette was pulling her backpack over her shoulder when he reemerged and held the door for her as she exited. He then extended an elbow to her as they made their way across campus.

They walked in silence for two blocks before they herd the woman cackling, “I shall restore all! I can go back in time!”

Marinette and Adrien exchanged a look, and continued forward. The woman laughed again, “I am Timebreaker, no clock can stop me!”

This time they heard her companion whose smooth voice said, “Of course not, time will stop at your command so ocme with me, and we can do as we please.”

They were nearly upon the couple and could tell something was off. “Everything all right here?” Marinette asked.

“Just fine, have a good night.” The man replied.

“Everything will always be fine, for I Timebreaker will restore all wrongs!” The woman shouted into the night.

“Um… why don’t we help you get her to a hospital… I don’t think she’s okay.” Adrien said.

“No, no.” The man, wearing a red college hoodie, and jeans replied. “She’ll be fine.”

The woman was twirling around, and fell into Marinette. Her eyes were filled with tears as her mouth stretched into a sick grin, “I am always fine, for I make it so that I am.”

“How would you like to do that for other people too?” Marinette asked thinking on her feet.

“Yes! Everything shall be perfect for everyone!” The girl said while tears leaked down her cheeks into the edges of her pink hair, because of how Marinette was still dipping her.

“Good,” Marinette tried to reassure the sane, yet silent part of the girl’s mind. “I think the hospital is an easy place for you to start. Lots of people who have been in lots of bad situations and need your help.”

“To the Hospital!” Timebreaker yelled as Marinette righted her, and began walking with her in the direction of the nearest Clinique (they were only a few blocks away thanks to some genius who figured college students may need to be closer to a hospital than most other human beings, for various reasons) while Adrien spoke with the man.

“Dude, she’s not well, you can either help us get her to the hospital, or go home empty handed.” Adrien said calmly watching Marinette and the woman walk away.

Aparently that was not the right thing to say and the man swung at Adrien, who grabbed his fist out of the air, and used the man’s own momentum to turn him around, then Adrien kicked his knees out, making the man kneel. “Boy,” Adrien was trying to humiliate him, “You should be more aware of when you are out matched and out sobered.”

The man swore, “Fuck Mr. Butterfly and Akuma. I’ll go.” Adrien let the man go, watching him run away, before jogging to catch up with Marinette and ‘Timebreaker’. Together, they mostly carried Timebreaker to the ER, and explained to the nurse at the desk how they had found ‘Timebreaker’. Timebreaker looked like she was about to pass out, so Marinette sifted through the purse that was slung over Timbreaker’s side and found an ID for a girl named Alix and a health insurance cardfilling in all the information she could before going back to the nurse who had been talking with Adrien.

“Yeah, the guy she was with said something about a butterfly and a-ku-mi…” Adrien trailed off.

“Akuma?” The nurse asked. “We’ve heard there was a new drug floating around, but haven’t seen anyone with it in their system.”

“Marinette coughed to let them know of her presence, “This is all the information I could find in her purse, I got her to sign for blood work, but I’m not sure if she is aware enough for that to be legal…”

“It will be fine.” The nurse said. “We’re cover for people singing under the influence. You two have a good night, do you want us to call you about your friend in the morning?”

“Sure…” Marinette said. If they thought they were Alix’s friends, there was less likelihood of anything bad happening, right? Marinette wrote down her phone number for the nurse and she and Adrien left.

“Should we have left her there?” Marinette asked quietly.

“She should be fine.” Adrien replied. “Nino and I were few years below that nurse in school, his name is Kim, I didn’t realize he was that into medicine.”

“Oh, okay.”

They made the rest of their way to Marinette’s dorm without further incident. Standing outside Marinette’s door, Adrien quickly kissed Marinette’s cheek before saying, “I think you’re really cool… You never know when you’ll run out of time.” He nudged the shocked girl, who laughed slightly before fumbling with her door, opening it, and shutting it in his face.

They both looked at the door thinking about the night and wondering what exactly was going on.


	4. What if?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost missed the daily post, but it's not midnight yet- for me anyways. I'll try to post earlier tomorrow-R

This was their fourth time walking someone home or to the hospital, and the second who seemed to be under the influence of Akuma. This time it was a wiry boy calling himself ‘The Illustrator’ who kept thinking the things he drew should come to life.

“Beautiful Venus” (as he called Marinette) “Please take these flowers as a symbol of my affection.” He held out air to Marinette who was trying to keep Adrien between herself and the boy.

“Um… thanks…” She reached across Adrien and grabbed the air he was holding. “Their beautiful…”

Adrien snickered into his hand, Marinette stepped on his foot.

“The world shall be so much more beautiful with my illustrations!” The Illustrator announced.

“I’m sure it will be, and that’s why we are starting at the hospital where there is so little beauty.” Adrien said, trying to be serious.

It wasn’t that Adrien was  _trying_  to be rude. He was merely still on the laughter high that had occurred not minutes ago when he and Marinette had been playing Monopoly, and had given up, because there were no monopolies on the board and neither would trade or sell to the other. They had ended the game by making lengthy speeches about why each had won and the other had lost.

They were almost to the hospital so that Kim, or one of the other nurses could monitor Mr. Illustrator, and he could finish walking Marinette home.

Kim wasn’t working that night, but the nurses thanked Marinette and Adrien and sent them on their way.

As they walked to Marinette’s dorm Adrien asked, “Do you like doing this?”

Marinette blushed under the street lights, “This meaning hanging out with you, or this meaning making sure people on campus are safe?”

Adrien shrugged, “Both, I suppose.”

Marinette hummed as she thought about her answer. “I enjoy spending time with you, and I hope you enjoy our time together too.” She paused, glancing up to see his smile before continuing, “I don’t think I could ever say that I ‘like’ making sure people around campus are safe. I would much rather have no need of this, but I’m glad we do it.” She smiled up at him. “It makes me feel safer, like if I were to get into this situation they would help me too.”

“What if…” Adrien paused.

“What if what?” Marinette asked trying to read his expression to see where he would go with this.

“What if we walked around campus late at night, hanging out, but also just making sure things were safe?” He asked not quite looking at her.

“So… having a subtle presence on campus like some kind of neighborhood or rather,  _campus_ watch?” Marinette asked.

Adrien shrugged, “I suppose.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” She tried not to sound disappointed that he hadn’t asked her on a real date. She would still get to hang out with him.

Adrien smiled down at her, “I’m glad you think so.” They crossed a street, and were nearing her apartment. “I was also wondering.” He took a breath, as she looked up at him, trying not to be too hopeful.  “I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date.” He let his words hang in the air for half a second before going on, a mile a minute, “It doesn’t have to be supper serious, unless you want it to be, that would be great, but no pressure, I just want to hang out in a more formal sense-”

“And possibly be in an official relationship?” Marinette asked cutting him off, and grinning. “I would love to go on a date with you. Where were you thinking about going?”

“Maybe the diner across from the physics building?” Adrien looked relieved. “I haven’t gone there myself yet, but upper classmen say it is to die for.”

“Sounds like fun.” Marinette smiled up at him as they stood before her dorm. She bit her lip, then grabbed his sleeve, pulling him down so that she could quickly kiss his cheek before dashing inside.

Adrien spun around and punched the air, not knowing that she had paused just inside the glass doors to watch him.

Marinette:  _Someone’s excited, aren’t they?_

Adrien froze then quickly began typing.

Marinette got his message as she walked up the stairs, but didn’t open it until she was in her room.

Adrien:  _What is there to not be excited about?XXXOOO_

Adrien finally received her reply after walking a few blocks back to his apartment.

Marinette:  _I suppose you’re right;)_


	5. Date Night!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 mins past midnight... whoops.

Marinette was definitely not freaking out about the date.  
Nope. No way in the world. And she definitely was not trying to finish a skirt  
at two am, because none of the ones she already had looked good. And Alya had  
not kicked her out of their dorm, and she was not currently sitting in the  
common room on their floor with several boys who were high and watching a  
zombie movie. Nope. That was not her life. Or so she attempted to tell herself  
as her machine whirled beneath her.

It was not as if this was the first time she had made a snap decision to make an article of clothing, or whole outfit with nearly no time to finish it, but it was the first time she was doing this before a date with Adrien (the words ‘with Adrien’ being key). She had spent days trying to pick out an outfit, and if this skirt didn’t get finished, then she would only have a flouncy grey top to wear. 

The skirt in question was a pleated A line with a wide waist band that would accentuate her slender waist. The fabric’s pattern was of burnt orange and pink flowers on a grey background. There was enough fabric to it that she planned on wearing a petticoat she had found at a boutique beneath it. 

It was three am when she finished sewing on the zipper, and the skirt was completed. She swung the skirt around, sighed, then packed her things up and returned to her and Alya’s room to get five and a half hours of sleep before getting up for her nine am.

Adrien straightened his tie before checking his watch to see that he had thirty minutes before he needed to be in front of Marinette’s apartment. He looked at his reflection and thanked his lucky stars Alya had sent Nino, who had sent him a picture of what Marinette had decided to wear, because if he hadn’t known, he would have definitely been underdressed compared to her. Now he was in grey slacks, a white button down, whit a burnt orange and pink tie. He hoped she would accept him passing their matching-ness off as a coincidence, and hopefully nothing they were wearing would clash with the other’s outfit. He tugged on his sleeves and left his house. 

* * *

Arriving outside Marinette’s he waited for a minute before she came down. They then began their trek across campus. Adrien looked over and said, “You look very nice.”

“Oh, thank you.” Marinette smiled up at him taking in his appearance. “It would seem as though we match.” She laughed. “How coincidental is that?”

Adrien blinked trying to look surprised, “Why indeed we do have similar clothing choices.” His brain had gone caput when she brushed off the clothing before he could. 

“That’s one way to put it.” Marinette laughed again.

Adrien laughed, “It can mean only one thing.” Adrien said, regaining his composure. Marinette raised her eyebrows at him. “We are a match made in heaven.” He gave her a goofy smile showing all his teeth. Just before she pushed him off the sidewalk cutting through the campus’s lawn. When he regained his footing on the sidewalk, he nudged her back, for which she nudged him and so on, until he relented and offered her his arm instead. 

When they arrived at the Diner it was quickly established that they were the best dressed in the establishment and looking at each other they laughed to solidify the fact that they did not care. They seated themselves in a booth, and began chatting about various video games before their waiter came up with their menus and to ask for their drink orders. Marinette yawned and asked for a coffee, while Adrien asked for an iced tea. They quickly perused their menus before continuing their conversation.

When the waiter returned with their drinks they quickly ordered. As the waiter was leaving he laughed and said, “I’m surprised neither of you have pulled out your phones yet. Most couples do.”

Adrien smiled up at the man, gritting his teeth, “Well, perhaps we are not ‘most couples’.”

Marinette bit her tongue until the waiter had walked away. “I know it may not have sounded like it, but I think he was trying to complement our manners.”

Adrien rolled his eyes, “Making it into a joke was an impolite method of pointing out politeness.”

Marinette snickered, making Adrien’s face brighten, “That’s the irony of it all. Many people know what it looks like to be polite, without having the capability to follow through and be polite themselves.”

Adrien began laughing with her, “I suppose you’re right.” He surrendered.

“Aren’t I always?” She asked with a wink. 

“Most of the time, but not always.” Adrien said winking back.

Marinette giggled again, making Adrien smile more. “So, when am I wrong?” She asked him.

“Oh, just occasionally when you are attempting mathematical equations.” He grinned.

She tried to frown at him. “You mean when I’m trying to match a formula to an equation?”

He shrugged, and she reached across the table to swat his arm. “Oh, my beautiful arm!” Adrien cried, though not too loudly, they were in a restaurant after all. Marinette laughed at him again. Adrien smiled at her, hoping that it would always be this easy to make her laugh, because her laugh was intoxicating. 

Too soon their food was presented, eaten and paid for, and they were headed back to her dorm. The walk back was quiet, him with his hands in his pockets , and her with hers clasped behind her back, lightly chasseing rather than directly walking. Adrien watched her do this for a few steps before pulling her in front of him by her arms, and gently taking her hands and gently dancing with her down the side walk, spinning around those walking by them and waltzing to the beat of his heart. Marinette smiled up at him, and he tried to ignore the fact that there was someone, probably a campus publicist ‘discreetly’ taking photos of them. They danced all the way back to her dorm, and as they stood before the door he bent down, one  hand on her waist, the other in hers, and brushed his lips with hers. He pulled away, and she said, “Tonight was lovely, I can’t wait to go on another date.”

He smiled and kissed her forehead, “Neither can I.”


	6. Purposeful Wandering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be proud of me, I didn't almost forget today

The night after their first date, Adrien and Marinette had met at nine to plot a game plan for their Patrol. After much discussion they decided to do three hour long laps of campus starting at eleven. And they had to have the following discussion:  
Adrien looking at the campus map., “So… do you think there’ll be time for a bit of fun?”  
Marinette glanced up at him, “What do you mean by ‘fun”?”  
Adrien kissed her forehead and smirked, as an answer.  
“I don’t think we should let ourselves get distracted.” Marinette sighed.   
Adrien pouted, “I suppose you’re right.”  
Marinette smiled and ruffled his hair.  
After this they finalized their plans on how to work with the ‘Akuma victims’. Mostly, this involved a large amount of improvisation from both of them, but the goal was to get them to the hospital. The two victims they had already saved(?) had been able to provide some information about how Akuma worked, mostly through observation. From discreet discussions with Kim they had learned that those under the influence of Akuma could become violent if their delusions were ignored or pronounced false.   
At eleven they were ready. Unarmed, but with a plan they left Adrienne house and began their tour of campus.   
The first hour was quiet, and they talked and flirted as they went around campus. As they finished the first lap Marinette said, “I suppose it makes sense we didn’t see anyone, most parties have just started.”  
Adrien shrugged, “I think we both know that’s not the point.”  
“True.” Marinette said beginning round two.  
“Don’t just leave me behind!” Adrien called running after her.   
It was two thirds of the way through this lap when they heard a slight commotion. They followed the noise and we’re surprised to find a punk skater woman beginning to get angry with another woman in a black knee length dress.   
“I am Reflecta and you will be like me!” The skater hissed.  
“Well can talk about being like you when we get to Mr. Butterfly.” The woman said.  
Adrien and Marinette raised their eyebrows at each other as they neared, the name Mr. Butterfly being remembered from their time with Timebreaker. “Anything we can help you with?” Marinette asked the pair.  
“No.” The woman in black said.  
At the same time the other woman said, “Yes. You must be like me.”  
“Okay…” Adrien cautioned. “I think I know a good place where you can teach us to be like you.”  
“Yeah.” Marinette chimed in. “It has a great training facility.” Adrien looked down at her and meeting his eyes she shrugged. “Don’t judge me.” She whispered. He rolled his eyes.  
“Let’s go.” Reflecta said. Starting to march off.  
“Right this way.” Adrien motioned in the opposite direction.  
Reflecta nodded and spun on here heal leading the way.  
The other woman swore before stalking off.   
The walk to the hospital was uneventful. Adrien fell behind and called ahead to give Kim a warning about the woman, and her delusions. When they got to the emergency room there was already a room ready for Reflecta. Kim lead them to a private room filled with mirrors, which Reflecta loved, and a bed.   
It was twelve thirty by the time Adrien and Marinette left. “Ready for the last lap and a half?” Adrien asked. Marinette nodded and smiled. As they walked Adrien glanced down at Marinette. “Training facility?”  
“I was thinking on my feet!” Marinette slapped his arm.  
Adrien laughed, “I wish my training facility was a room full of mirrors.”  
Marinette rolled her eyes and tried to walk ahead of him. He just laughed again and kept pace with her, using his height to its full advantage.   
During the one O’clock round they escorted two girls to their rooms before Adrien dropped Marinette off at her apartment. He was kissing her good night when Nino walked up supporting a very tipsy Alya.   
Nino gave Marinette a weak smile, “Sorry about this Marinette.” Marinette just crossed over to Always other side and relived Nino of his girlfriend who was squealing about how much she loved Mari. Adrien waved goodnight to them, watching Nino do the same before heading back to his house.  



	7. Identities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS! Have a happy Christmas Eve!!! And Happy Holidays! Hopefully I will still post tomorrow:/

Marinette slumped in a chair across from her professor. She felt like an idiot. Of course, every action has an equal and opposite reaction, but she did not realize that meant that one of the Butterfly’s minions would jump her in class. It was the girl who had been with Reflecta. The woman had only landed one blow before a football player in the same class pulled her off Marinette. The woman had been sent to Dean of Students Fu, and Marinette had been asked to escort Professor Piao-Chong (who preferred to be called by her first name, Tikki) to her office after class. 

“Umm… Is there anywhere I can throw this away?” Marinette asked sloshing the all but melted ice (she had been covering her bruising eye with it) slightly. 

Tikki smiled and motioned to a trashcan behind Marinette, “Most certainly.”

“Thank you.” Marinette muttered.

Once Marinette had settled again Tikki leaned back slightly in her chair, her hair was a vibrant red, and stood out even amongst college students. “I would like to know if you have any idea why Miss. Flutterly attacked you. I have to get a report to the Dean soon, so your cooperation would be much appreciated.”

Marinette bit her lip, unsure if she was about to get in major trouble. “Well, you see… A friend of mine and I have started going out at night with the sole purpose of making sure students get home safe after partying.” Marinette chewed on her lip some more. “It was a series of coincidences at first, us just running into people who were drunk, or using some kind of drug, and who were being forced to go places against their wishes, but we both enjoy the feeling of having a slightly safer campus, so decided to make it a regular occurrence.” Marinette sighed. “Last weekend was our first time going out purposefully, and I guess it didn’t go so well.”

Tikki smiled, “I wouldn’t be so sure of that. Thank you for the short version. Would you and your friend mind coming over to dinner tonight to discuss the issue further with me?”

Marinette blinked, “I’m not in trouble?”

“No!” Tikki giggled, “I believe my husband has told me about you and your friend. You’ve escorted several of the victims to the hospital, have you not?”

Marinette nodded, “Some of them can’t tell us where they live, and are far beyond our ability to care for ourselves, so,” Marinette shrugged. “It seemed like the best option.” She pulled out her phone. “Do you mind if I ask him now?”

Tikki nodded, “Certainly, I would prefer to know sooner than latter anyway.” She saw Marinette’s thumbs hesitate over her screen. “Something wrong?”

“Um, I want to warn him about what we will be talking about, but I don’t want to worry him.”

Tikki gave her a weak smile, “He’s going to find out soon enough, that black eye will be hard to hide.”

Marinette nodded and texted Adrien, _One of my professors would like to talk to us about the patrols we’ve been doing tonight over dinner, you game?_

Adrien: How does your professor know about that?

Marinette sighed and typed, _The woman who was with Reflecta recognized me in class today, and kind of attacked me… Don’t worry, though I’m fine._

Adrien: _Dinner sounds great, but are you sure we aren’t getting in trouble?_

Marinette chewed on her lip. _I already asked the Proff. That, and she said no, so…?_

Adrien: _We’ll find out at dinner, when should I pick you up?_

Marinette smiled, and asked Tikki when and where they should meet, and after hearing the address Marinette sent, _6:00, dinner will be at 6:15, she lives just off campus._

* * *

Adrien was holding Marinette’s hand as they walked to ‘Tikki’s’ home. He was glad to get a chance to spend more time with Marinette, even if Marinette was not as fine as her text had lead him to believe. One of her eyes was distinctly darker, and puffier than the other, despite Marinette’s skillful use of concealer. Then they arrived at Tikkis address and rang the doorbell. A booming male voice said, “Coming!” moments before the door was pulled away to reveal a man in a police officer’s uniform. “Hi, kids, I’m Sergeant Plagg Piao-Chong of the local police force. It’s good to finally meet you.” A timer went off in the kitchen as he ushered them into the living room. “That’s our dinner, Tikki will be right down. Eat some of that cheese while you wait. He said waving to a plate of cheese, crackers, and grapes. 

Adrien and Marinette eyed each other as they stood holding hands in the living room of a university professor, and police sergeant. Adrien didn’t realize he hadn’t breathed until a voice behind him said, “Welcome! Sit! Eat! There’s nothing to be afraid of!” and he gasped, turning (getting only slightly tangled when he forgot to let go of Marinette’s hand while doing so) to see a woman who appeared to be much too young to be a professor. “I’m Tikki.” The woman said, giggling, and sticking out her hand as her untangled himself from Marinette.

“I’m Adrien… Adrien Agreste.” He stuttered taking her hand, and shaking it firmly, trying not to stare at her unnatural hair color.

“Marinette, it is lovely to see you again.” She continued, shaking Marinette’s hand, then tapping her lips in thought. “You did a much better job of covering up that bruise than I expected you to. I must be behind on the latest makeup trends again.” She then winked at the two of them, “It just goes to show how old I really am.”

Marinette’s smile seemed plastered on her face, which relieved Adrien, because that was one whirlwind he had not expected. Tikki motioned for them to both sit down and they began using stereotypical icebreakers and eating cheese while Plagg whistled in the kitchen. After ten or so minutes Plagg came in, “Whose ready for dinner?” He asked.

Adrien and Marinette affirmed that they were, while Tikki glared at Plagg. “Plagg…” She drawled. “How many times have I asked you not to buy Camembert for the sole reason that you are the only person in this world who likes it?”

Plagg smilled and kissed her cheek on his way over to the half-eaten cheese platter, “At least once more.” He said popping a piece of Camembert into his mouth. As Tikki wrinkled her nose.

Marinette let out a giggle, before clamping her mouth shut. Adrien was sure they would be laughing about this moment on their way back to her dorm. They then followed Plagg into the dining room, and after officially introducing themselves, sat down to dinner. They discussed sports and degree programs during dinner, Plagg waiting to bring out desert before saying, “So I’m sure you two want to know why Tikki and I wanted to discuss your little escapades with you.”

Adrien nodded, “Yes Sir, I hope we haven’t done anything wrong.”

Plagg smiled, “No, nothing wrong, but I, and the department, would like to help the two of you.”

“Really?” Marinette asked. “Why is that?”

Plagg sighed, “We’ve known about Akuma for a couple months now, but haven’t had many leads on the dealers, victims, or the people stealing the victims away.” Plagg sighed, “It’s embarrassing, but you two are untrained and have already made more progress than we have.”

“Oh.” Adrien blinked. “So, what would this entail?”

Plagg tilted his head back and forth in thought, “For now, keep doing what you’re doing.”

“Are you sure that it is safe?” Adrien asked.

“Were you when you started this?” Plagg retorted. 

“Knowing that I might get punched by a guy who is angry about not getting laid is completely different than Marinette getting attacked in class-” Adrien started.

Tikki raised a hand, “Plagg knows this, and had already been thinking about it.” She gave her husband a hard look, “Don’t tease them, this is serious.”

Plagg flicked his eyes up so quickly Adrien almost missed it. “I think there might be some dirty cops in my unit anyway, so we were thinking the two of you could use code names.”

Adrien and Marinette glanced at each other, “Sounds cool.” Marinette smiled, wincing slightly as her facial muscles pulled at her broken veins.   

“I guess that would keep us safer…” Adrien agreed. 

“Can we choose our code names?” Marinette asked.

“Sure, whatever you want, but not anything that could be directly linked back to you.” Plagg stated.

“Can I be called Ladybug, then?” Marinette paused before gushing onwards, “They’re supposed to be a sign of good luck, and I think some of the people on campus could use that.”

“That sounds wonderful!” Tikki gushed grinning at Marinette.

Adrien sighed, and poked at his cheese cake, “Then maybe I should be Chat Noir, and bring bad luck to those hoping to disrupt the peace of campus.”

“Nicely played.” Plagg said nodding at Adrien.

“But how will we keep people from recognizing our faces?” Adrien asked.

The four sat quietly for a moment, all thinking. 

Finally Marinette broke the silence, “I have an idea. I could make us hooded cloaks and masks to wear while patrolling…” She thought for a moment. “I think I could get the bases done by our next patrol, but I would probably have to spend a few weeks on the finishing touches.”

The rest of the night was spent discussing details, and what Marinette and Adrien could legally do, and how and when to call Plagg or his team. The details settled, and desert finished, Adrien and Marinette left the Piao-Chong residence hand in hand. When they arrived at Marinette’s dorm she invited him up to be measured, and have some tea. He was reintroduced to Alya, and the three of them had a lovely evening, Alya trying to find out what Marinette was going to make for Adrien. Finally Adrien had to bid her good night, and as they stood in the doorway to her room he quickly kissed her lips, whispering, “See you soon.” Before departing. 


	8. Apparel

Marinette would have loved to have been true to her word about only getting the basic forms for the hooded shawls and masks she was planning to make for herself and Adrien, but she was too excited to stop there. The pattern for the shawls she already had, and merely needed to adjust the measurements, and begin sewing, it was the masks that were tricky. Getting the masks properly molded to her own, and Adrien’s faces would require some work. Using felting wool and knitting them was a possibility, if they wanted to let the masks dry on their faces. She had to come up with some method of making a mold of their faces…

The costumes themselves were made out of faux leather and wool. The leather would give them just slightly more protection, and the wool was more easily repaired (She was not going to think about the difficulty of repairs, if anything tore through both the wool and leather). The shawl and hoods would have three layers, an inner lining of black or green wool, the leather, then an outer lining of red or black wool. Adrien’s would be green and black, while Mari’s was red and black. She knew that she could have easily gotten away with making Adrien’s a solid black, but wanted to give him just a little bit of color.

The day after eating dinner with Tikki and Plagg, Marinette began working on the shawls, but as she was cutting fabric, made the snap decision that they should have better use of their arms, and turned the shawls into short cloaks by simply adding one long cut through the circles of fabric before sewing. The day was spent sewing, with the occasional break for class or studying. Alya was well used to Marinette’s obsession with projects, and knew that everything that needed to be done would get done, and Marinette would likely sleep all day Saturday. She was basically done with Adrien’s by the end of the day, and called him over to her dorm for a quick fitting.

“Mari…” Adrien began as she finished pinning.

“M-hm” Marinette hummed through her pin filled mouth.

“Do you want to have a study session tomorrow?” Adrien asked too casually.

Marinette looked up from the hood which she’d been adjusting so that it would hang further over his face without blocking his vision, and pulled the pins out of her mouth. “Sure, though I may bring this as well.”

Adrien took a breath, “Okay, I just don’t want you getting behind in school.”

Marinette chuckled, “Don’t worry, I take lots of study breaks.”

Adrien tilted his head, getting nicked by a pin at his neck, “Study breaks meaning breaks from sewing to study?” He affirmed.

“Yep.” Marinette smiled. “Also, you can take this off now.”

Adrien pulled off the cloak and handed it back to her. “When do you want to come over?”

Marinette shrugged hanging up the cloak, “Whenever you want me, it’s your place.”

“How’s four?” Adrien shrugged into his jacket.

“I’ll see you then.” Marinette smiled and kissed his cheek.

Adrien’s face brightened, and he kissed her cheek in return, “See you then.”

* * *

Adrien was not going to count on Marinette bringing snacks. While it had, in the past weeks, become customary for her to bake something at her dorm and bring it over, something told him while she wasn’t neglecting school, baking would not be on her mind at all this week. Ha had considered showing off his own cooking skills, but considering they were virtually non-existent, he had bought pre made cookie dough, veggies and dip. He had thought about chips, but figured Marinette would not eat them while sewing, because of grease and oils (his father  _was_ a designer, and he  _was_ a former model, getting oils and grease on clothes was the biggest sin of his life).

Adrien prepped for the “study” date, letting his mind wonder. Being with Marinette had remined him of how much he did like watching others sew and create clothing. Watching his father had been one of his favorite pass times when he was small and now being with Marinette, seeing her casually take out a piece of embroidery when she was done studying, or while listening to music was fascinating to him. So far she hadn’t noticed that it distracted him from his studying. He hoped she wouldn’t, because she would likely stop just so that he could study.

The doorbell rang and he ran to let Marinette in. She was carrying a huge bag, and a sewing machine case. “Well, I wasn’t expecting you to bring your machine.” He commented.

Marinette shrugged, “I already finished all my homework, so.” She shrugged again.

Adrien raised his eyebrows, “Okay, I would have gotten out a better setup for you if I had known.”

“I was actually planning on taking over the coffee table.” Marinette stated setting the machine on said table.

“As long as I get the couch.” Adrien winked.

Marinette laughed, “I think I can work with that.” She set down her bag, removed the cover from her machine and began setting it up, checking the thread, and adjusting and threading the needle. Finally she pulled out her red and black cape.

Adrien tilted his head at her, “I thought you were going to work on mine.”

Marinette looked up at him, “Oh, yeah,” She pulled out his cloak, “I finished last night. Try it on.”

Adrien stared at her doing his best to not show how impressed he was, “Are you going to be okay this Friday night?”

Marinette smiled and nodded. “I’ll just sleep all day Saturday.”

Adrien made his stare even flatter, “What are my chances of convincing you to take better care of yourself, and going to sleep at a decent time?”

“Slim to none.” Marinette smiled at him. “Alya and my parents have been trying to get me to break this habit since middle school, and nothing they’ve tried has worked.”

Adrien sighed and shook his head. “Okay then. I’m going to get snacks.”

“Where are we going to put them?” Marinette called after him as he went into the kitchen.

“I was thinking the TV stand.” Adrien said over his shoulder.

“But then they’ll be so far away.” Marinette pouted as Adrien reentered.

 “Do you want them on the coffee table with your ca-”

“No.” Marinette interrupted. “You’re right.” Marinette turned to watch him set the two plates, and bowl on the TV stand. “Good choices, I shouldn’t have to worry too much about greasy fingers.”

Adrien smiled at what he knew was a compliment, “Thanks, I am a model, and knowing what foods tend to get on fingers and ‘ruin’ clothes is a part of the job.”

He had tried, he really had tried not to be too sarcastic, but Marinette still caught on and laughed. “Most fabrics are safer than designers act like they are. Though, if someone is supposed to be modeling it in a minute or two, it makes sense.” Marinette winked at him as she placed her cloak under the needle.

Adrien rolled his eyes at her, and plopped on the couch with a text book and note book and began ‘studying’ while Marinette switched on her machine. After a few minutes he found the sound of the machine more relaxing than distracting and settled into his physics book.

They took a break for dinner, then continued to work until 10. After dinner Adrien helped Marinette with a fitting. It was a good thing she knew her own measurements so well, because he was not used to being on the other side of the pins.

As she cleaned her things she said, “So I was thinking about what we should wear under the cloaks, and I thought maybe dark jeans, and a black shirt with no logos.”

Adrien nodded, “I agree nothing that could be used to identify us.” He paused and thought for a moment. “We should probably also reserve those outfits for patrol.”

Marinette nodded. “Alrighty. Oh, I’m still working on how to construct the masks… I was thinking they should be red and green so we would look less like burglars… Do you think a strip of cotton will be enough?”

Adrien shrugged, “We can give it a try and see how it works.”

“Hmmm… give me your head.” Marinette said pulling out her measuring tape.

Adrien flourished his hand before bowing so that his head was at her chest, “Is this right, milady?”

Marinette huffed, “It’s fine.” She began taking measurements, the distance around his head, between his eyes, from the corner of one to the corner of the other and jotted all the numbers on a scrape piece of paper in her bag. “Okay, I’ll work on the masks.”

“And I’ll walk you home.” Adrien smiled rising from his bow. “As well, as carry that machine.” He said picking it up before she could protest.

Marinette glared at him, but knew there was no arguing with his gentlemanly tendencies. Their walk was without further incident and they did not see each other again until Friday night.

* * *

Marinette had decided to change into her outfit at Adrien’s and When she stepped out of his bathroom saw him in his black tee, blue jeans, and the green and black cloak. She smiled at her handiwork, she had known for a while that he looked good in green, and was glad to be proven right. He was fiddling with his mask, and watched Marinette pull on her cloak. “You look good.” He said.

“You too.” Marinette winked at him. “Shall we put these on?” She asked raising her own mask.

Adrien nodded, and together they put on their masks and raised their hoods, off for another night of Patrol, this time as Chat Noir and Ladybug.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger for Christmas! At least it's not THAT bad. Hope you enjoyed, and I love receiving comments!


	9. Plagg

Senior Detective Plagg Piao-Chong sighed at his desk. He was working overtime again, and Tikki would be worried. The worry was pointless, really. Now that they were putting civilians, kids, undercover there was little harm that could come his way. Plagg ran his hands through his hair, which had a subtle hint of grey around the edges of silky black, a reminder why he could not go undercover and find “The Butterfly” himself.

He was going back over the information they currently had, the victim’s statements, and what Marinette and Adrien had told him. There was a map with red pins for the parties, and blue pins for where Marinette and Adrien had found the victims. From the look of the map they should be concentrating their patrols to the south, as every pick up was south of each party.

The biggest hold up was that they should have the name of one of the Butterfly’s associates, but the school was refusing to give out her information. Even Tikki couldn’t tell him anything, as it would breach all these laws around teaching. Plagg scratched his head and sighed he wasn’t getting anywhere. He picked up his phone and called Tikki.

“Plag are you coming home?” Tikki said after a single ring.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Love. I just want this case to be over.” He twirled a pencil through his fingers reading over his notes.

“So, you’re still at work?” Tikki sighed.

Plagg could hear the fatigue in her voice. “Tikki, I know I had promised to come home sooner, but that was before I put kids on the front lines.” Plagg put down the pencil and ran his hand through his hair again. “I don’t want to be held responsible if those two get hurt.”

He heard Tikki sigh again, “Destroying yourself won’t help anyone. Come home, I made dinner.”

Plagg smiled, “You know you’re better at making deserts.”

“If we have deserts every night, someone won’t be able to chase down the bad guys.”

Plagg laughed, “Are you sure there are no other reasons that you worry about my physic?”

“Why don’t you come home and find out.” The line died.

Plagg looked around the empty office in shock, because yes, his wife had really just done that. He chuckled again to himself and began to put his things away. He noticed his list of fellow detectives assisting with the case. He knew one of them was probably leading them in the wrong direction and in league with the Butterfly, but he couldn’t figure out which one it was.

“This is a mess.” He muttered as he put that file in his pen drawer and locked it.

“What’s a mess?”

Plagg spun and grabbed his pistol, not drawing it, but ready to. “Oh, Nathalie.” He said seeing one of the Junior Detectives assigned to the case. “I thought everyone had left.”

“Nope, still here wracking my brains.” She cut off muttering something he couldn’t hear.

“What was that?” Plagg asked.

“Oh, nothing. Have you learned anything new about the Akuma/ Butterfly stuff?” She asked.

“Not really.” He was one of three people who knew about Ladybug and Cat Noir, and the only one who knew their names. “Not much to go off of, the victims remember so little, and our one suspect is being protected by the school.”

Nathalie shrugged, “I hope those kids aren’t getting involved anymore.”

Plagg looked over to her, “What kids?”

She raised her eyebrows, “I thought you knew the victims had been taken to the hospital by a couple of students.”

“Well, yes, but that information is classified, and we’ve convinced them to stop.” Plagg frowned a bit before smiling, “Why don’t we call it a night. I just need to get something out of this drawer, and then I can walk you to your car.”

“I can easily walk myself.” Nathalie replied.

“But it’s always nice to walk with someone, or so I’ve found.” Plagg unlocked the drawer and pulled the file he had just placed in it back out. He then waved her through the door, “Shall we?”

Nathalie gave him a tight smile before obliging and walking with him out of the station to her car.

When he got home Plagg went into the office with his and Tikki’s desks before sitting down to dinner and pulled out a highlighter, going over Nathalie’s name. There was no way she could have known about the two college students helping akuma victims, everyone who knew was being too quiet on the issue.

Once he was finished he went in and kissed Tikki, “I think I know who our mole is.” He whispered in her ear.

“That’s as a better reason to celebrate than the one I had come up with.” She responded, making ing him laugh. Maybe this would be over quickly after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da-duh! We have a chapter from Tikki's point of view at some point... not sure exactly when, but you can look forward to it!


	10. Nights Out

If they were honest about patrol, both Marinette and Adrien would say that it was _really_  just another date, where they got to walk around and talk rather than just eating dinner or seeing a movie. And they always had something to talk about. It was just a matter of coming across a topic.

Each Patrol would start the same, each asking the other about the most interesting thing they had read or learned that week, and talking about classes until they came across something they could both talk and theorize about. Their Patrol route was shorter now, due to Plagg’s suggestions, and they were finding one akuma victim a patrol now. They were now half way through October, and the school was getting ready for Halloween the next week.

“So, are you going to dress up for Halloween?” Adrien asked as they began their last round for the night.

Marinette giggled, “I always have the best costumes.”

Adrien took her hand, “And what are you going to dress up as this year?”

“You’ll have to wait and see.” She joked, twirling under his arm, and letting her red cloak fan out from her shoulders.

“Nino has invited me to a party he’s DJing at, would you mind coming as my plus one?” Adrien winked at Marinette.

“Sure, I think Alya will be there, and the four of us can all hang out together afterwards.” Marinette smiled, and danced slightly beside him. “I still worry about her, though Nino has been doing a great job of taking care of her.”

Adrien tried not to take offence for his friend, “I suppose it makes sense you worry for Alya given what we are doing.”

Marinette looked up at him shocked, “I didn’t mean to sound as if I was dissing Nino. Alya and I have been friends for a long time, and I’ve been following her to parties since we were in high school. She drank at those too, and would take drinks from strangers. I know she was drugged twice. The fact that Nino can DJ and keep an eye on her and whose giving her drinks is really cool, I’ve just been doing this for too long to not worry.”

“Maybe we should go on a double date with them so you can relax more.” Adrien said, trying to make peace.

Marinette smiled up at him, “Sounds great-”There was a shout two streets down from where they were walking. “Rain check on this conversation?”

Adrien bowed, “Of course my Lady.”

“Oh, Kitty.” She sighed. The nicknames often came easier for them than ‘Cat Noir’ and ‘Ladybug’, but they were always careful to not use each other’s true names while the cloaks were on. When they were in sight of the next victim and persuader (as they had begun to call them), Adrien froze. “It’s the pigeon guy!”

“Excuse me?” Marinette asked.

“He’s the guy who feeds pigeons around campus and has tried to set free the Biology departments pigeons, not that they should be set free, most wouldn’t make it in the wild.” Adrien gushed.

“And you know this how?” Marinette asked.

“Why Ladybug, all the science departments joke about this guy being a thorn in the side of the Biology department, plus the physics department uses the dimensions of the pigeons to calculate flight ability, and different types of wind resistance.” Adrien explained.

“Chat Noir, do I want to know more?” Mainette asked, questions buzzing through her head.

Adrien grimaced thinking of the selectively bred birds, “Probably not, no.”

Marinette sighed, “Let’s go get this guy safe.”

“Yeah…”  

They approached the struggling couple. “The pigeons must be saved!” The ‘pigeon guy’ screeched.

“He’s extremely single mined, even under the influence.” Adrien observed.

“Not now Kitty.” Marinette whispered back.

“The usual?” Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded and stepped under a street light. “I know where some trapped pigeons are.”

“Really? I’m Mr. Pigeon, and it is my duty to free all pigeons from suffering and experimentation!” Mr. Pigeon exclaimed.

“Yeah, follow me!” Marinette held out a hand for Mr. Pigeon to take.

“No.” The persuader said. “The Butterfly needs you.”

“I think not.” Adrien stepped in, blocking the persuader’s path to Mr. Pigeon.

“Chat Noir.” The persuader growled.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it-” Adrien’s quip was cut short by a fist thrust in his face. Adrien raised an arm to block it. “Cat. You interrupted my pun. Do you know how rude that is?”

“Not as rude as taking all our akumas.” The persuader replied, throwing another punch.

Adrien ducked and swung his right leg around, sending the persuader sprawling. “Don’t ex-cat-gerate, I’m not that lucky.” He then ran off after Ladybug and Mr. Pigeon, calling Kim to get a room ready. Before calling Plagg.

“Hello?” The detective growled like he was being woken up.

“It’s Cat Noir, sorry for waking you.” Adrien said.

“I was awake.” Plagg grumbled.

Adrien stifled a snicker before saying, “There was another akuma victim tonight. We’re headed to the hospital now.”

“On the same route?” Plagg yawned into the phone.

Adrien stifled another laugh, “Yeah.”

“Text me where you were when you found him.”

“Okay,  sweet dreams.” Adrien grinned as he hung up, and finally caught up to Marinette and Mr. Pigeon. Plagg would probably make him pay for that when they trained together next Monday. Marinette didn’t know he was being trained in Karate by Plagg, but that was okay. He was already a blackbelt in Tae-Kwon-Do, and an award winning fencer but figured more martial arts couldn’t hurt. This Monday was going to be killer.


	11. Let's get down to business...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To defeat the persuaders!  
> Be sure to comment or review at the bottom! All is appreciated!

Tikki may have told him to go easy on the boy, but that was not going to stop Plagg from putting Adrien through his paces while they were training, particularly while sparing. He kicked towards Arien’s face, expecting the boy to block, and smiled when he ducked. Adrien then swept around one of his legs to attempt to trip Plagg who jumped over it. Plagg smiled to himself, he may be getting older, but he still had it. They continued to spar for a few minutes before Plagg realized Adrien was holding back.

“Stop.” Plagg commanded, spinning away from Adrien’s last attack.

Adrien pulled himself up short and smiled, “Had enough? I thought you were going to work me hard today.”

“I am, fifty pushups while I get the next part ready.”

“I have class in an hour.” Adrien reminded him as he got down on the floor.

“We’re only starting this today. Hopefully it will keep you slightly ahead of the persuaders.” Plagg said as he went over to the cabinet he kept in his and Tikki’s workout room. Opening it, he looked through the contents before pulling out a simple, fake knife, it was made of wood, and had a four inch blade. Plagg knew it could leave a wicked bruise if need be. He turned back as Adrien was finishing.

“Woah, man!” Adrien yelled, scrambling back from the knife.

Plagg laughed, it had been painted to look real, and he hadn’t thought about what Adrien’s reaction to it might be. “Relax, kid. It’s wood.” Plagg made a show of tapping it against the floor, still laughing. “I wouldn’t start you on a real knife. Today and next Monday, you are just going to learn a few disarming techniques, and hopefully that will be enough for now.”

Adrien shrugged, “I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you that we won’t be going out Halloween, because both of our best friends invited us to a party.”

Plagg nodded, “Even undercover agents get holidays, and really, if Tikki and I were to borrow your costumes, we could throw any further scent off your trail.”

“Specifically, Marinette’s.” Adrien agreed.

Plagg nodded, “Keep an eye out at the party for any suspicious behavior, and call me if you see anything.” Adrien nodded. “Okay the first thing about knives you need to know is what Boy Scouts call the ‘blood circle’. This is the space in which I could conceivably cut you with the knife I’m holding.” Plagg stuck his arm straight out with the tip of the knife level with the floor. “This is the area you want to keep Marinette out of. She’s taking care of the victims, and can’t risk getting hurt.” Adrien jerked his head down in agreement. “Right. I think, seeing as you have not seen weapons on any of them yet, they will not be trained when you start seeing them. Most people don’t really know how to fight with a knife, so they are more likely to just stab at you.” Plagg demonstrated. “What would be your natural instinct to disarming this attacker?”

Adrien looked at the knife pointed at his chest and tilted his head. Adrien then grabbed his wrist spun to the left, flanking Plagg. Adrien then took his free hand and slammed it on Plagg’s elbow, while keeping hold of Plagg’s wrist.

Plagg did not drop the knife, but he smiled, “Good instincts, but you’ll want to do that faster to actually disarm someone.” They repeated the moves ten times slowly before beginning to pick up the pace.

Finally, going at full speed Adrien disarmed Plagg. “This is a good start. Now hit the shower’s before heading to class.”

Adrien nodded and left for the shower attached to Plagg and Tikki’s workout/ training room, and as always, started singing of key as soon as the water had started. As soon as he had done that, Plagg pulled out his phone, and called Tikki.

* * *

Tikki pulled out her cell as her class (the one Marinette was in) shuffled books and bags. Plagg should just be finishing with Adrien, which meant he was calling to update her. “Hey Lovebug, how’s class?” Plagg began.

Tikki giggled, “Wonderful. There are a few students who are extremely advanced, which means I can put them into groups, and have less to teach!”  

“Slacker.” Plagg said, and Tikki could tell he was rolling his eyes.

“Teacher creator.” Tikki responded with a laugh. “How’s Adrien?”

“We started working on knife aversion, and disarming.” Plagg paused. “I don’t think that at this point there should be anything drastic, but I want them to be a step ahead of the persuaders.”

“Agreed. Should I start that with Mari?”

“I think with how they are now she shouldn’t need to know how.”

Tikki took a deep breath and tried her best to think of her husband as the well-meaning man that he was and not just another frat boy thinking girls were weak. “Honey, there is no guarantee that Adrien will be by Marinette’s side anytime she faces a knife.”

Plagg was silent for a period. “Right. I wasn’t thinking about that. Why… just why?”

Tikki smiled, “It’s the world we live in, dear. It’s not all men, but enough men, and helping a girl know how to protect herself, is making the world a safer place.”

“Well the practice knife is back in the cabinet. Have fun between classes, Sweat.”

“Have a good day at work, Hon.” Tikki smiled into the phone as she met Marinette at the door to the building their class was in, as they had for the past few weeks since she and Plagg had been let in on the loop. Tikki closed her phone and smiled at Marinette, “You ready to train?”

“Always.” Marinette smiled at her. “And thanks again for doing this. I’ve really enjoyed learning defensive, and offensive moves, though I was surprised that you taught me rather than Plagg.”

Tikki laughed, “It’s not what is expected of a mild-mannered Professor, but when you think about how much time I’ve spent on college campuses, it might start to make sense.”

 “I guess so.” Marinette smiled at her again. “It does make you twice as cool, you know.” Marinette paused again. “Have you ever thought about doing a self-defense class at the workout center with Plagg?”

Tikki raised her eyebrows, “Not really, do you think there are people who would come?”

“ _I_ think so, but you wouldn’t know unless you tried.”

“We’ll think about it.” Tikki pursed her lipsand they spent the rest of their walk to her home in silence.


	12. Halloween (Adrien)

Adrien saw Marinette put down her water, and he had seen people next to it, finally he had seen her pick it back up. But he had looked away for just long enough it seemed; because after that one sip Marinette was woozy and being led to the front door.

Adrien glanced quickly around the room, and seeing Alya near Nino’s turn tables followed after Marinette and the woman leading her away. Mentally he was cursing himself. He should have insisted on holding her cup, he should have not taken his eyes off her, he should have a lot of things, and right now he should get her somewhere safe.

He pulled out his phone and sent: Mari’s been drugged. 19th and Pine headed north.

Plagg: Be there in a sec

Adrien continued to follow, slowly catching up to Mari and the woman she was with (he noticed that it was the same woman who was with Reflecta). It was just past midnight, and Adrien wished they had not gone out. Ten minutes later he was almost on top of them, and Mari was beginning to be less woozy, and more resistive. “I’m Miraculous.” She stated, and Adrien would have laughed if the situation was not so dire; because hearing such a confident statement out of anyone was rare. “I’m Miraculous.” She stated again. “And you do not put your hands on me.” Marinette pulled away from the persuader.

Adrien stepped in, “My Lady is correct, no one should touch her without her permission.” He knelt before her and offered her a hand.

Marinette looked down on him before turning away. “No, peasant, get away from me.”

“Then come this way.” The persuader said.

“No. I will go my own way.” Marinette began marching off. Adrien was relieved to see Tikki and Plagg dressed in black, and the cloaks turning a corner, and heading towards him.

The woman turned from ‘Ladybug and Chat Noir’ and back to Marinette and Adrien. “You two have really given it up?”

“What have they given up?” Plagg asked.

“Nothing.” The woman put her hands on her hips. She was dressed like a demon, and had a thin tail swishing behind her as she swung her hips. “And it’s none of your business, so go away.”

Tikki was talking quietly to Marinette, trying to convince her to go to the hospital, probably. “I think I can decide what is, or is not my business.” He looked up at Adrien. “Did you see her,” He jerked his covered head at Marinette, “get drugged?” Adrien shook his head in the negative. “Well that sucks.” He looked back at the demon woman. “Leave and you won’t get hurt.”

“Chat.” Tikki admonished.

The woman looked at them, and decided she didn’t like her odds, before dashing off.

“Miraculous, where too?” Tikki asked Marinette.

“The hospital, to wish the sick and dying well.” Marinette began walking off in her royal red renaissance esque dress the gold embroidered trim glistening in the street lights.  

“So, what were the beginning stages like?” Plagg whispered to Adrien as the women walked in front of them.

“It was as hard hitting and fast acting as a date rape drug.” Adrien whispered back. “The weird side effects didn’t kick in for about ten minutes.”

“Strange. I wonder how that is…” Adrien shrugged, more worried about Mari. “You need to tell the Doctor, kid.” Plagg told Adrien as they continued.

“Alright.”

“And he or she may want more details.”

“Can we worry about that at the hospital?” Adrien asked, trying not to be rude.

“Okay, I understand. You’re worried about your girlfriend.” Adrien sputtered at Plagg. “Don’t give me that.” Plagg snapped. “You two have been dating for several weeks, and you like each other. Just make it official.”

“I- we- but-no- leave me alone… besides we need to take care of Mari.”

Plagg snickered hearing the blush in Adrien’s voice. “Okay, kid. Let’s get your Lady back in A+ condition and then we can have this argument.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Mari's POV! (Yes, we will now be seeing what being under the influence of Akuma is like!)


	13. Halloween (Marinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya want to know my favorite part of this? On Tumblr, Adrien's POV was published in the summer, at that time, I wrote and scheduled Marinette's POV... I was on an extended hiatus over Halloween when it published, and (may) have freaked one of my followers out...  
> But none of that for the wonderful readers of Ao3! Y'all get things in order(ish)

Marinette, in true form, had spent weeks on her outfit. After having him beg her multiple times for a hint so they could match, she had finally told him she was going renaissance era, with gold trim. He had thanked her, and stopped bugging her for a while, which gave her time to wrap up her homework in a day and really focus for the last two days before Halloween.

On the thirty-first itself, she chose to wear her dress around campus. It was a fun Friday, and she was constantly getting compliments, as well as a few weird looks from people who apparently forgot about Halloween. There were several others around campus who were dressed up, and they made a habit of waving to each other, even though they did not know each other’s names.

When it was time for the party she re-did the curls in her hair, and put on party makeup. She did not need Alya squealing at her to know just how amazing she looked, but having Adrien stare open mouthed at her when she opened the door didn’t hurt.

Adrien and Nino had come to pick them up together, and both stared at their dates.

“Babe, you look smokin’.” Nino said to Alya who had thrown together a Wonder Woman costume using a tank top, and short shorts she already had, then buying a gold belt and headband, and borrowing leather laces from Marinette to lace her sandals up to her knee.

When Adrien had regained his composure he said, “No one can beat you at Halloween, can they?”

Marinette smiled, “Nope.”

“Ooh, twirl for him.” Alya begged. Marinette obliges the dress flaring slightly as she spun.

When she stoped twirling, Adrien took her hand and said, “Shall we go?”

“Party!” Alya pumped a fist.

Nino laughed and wrapped an arm around her. Nino was wearing a leather jacket, black pants, and combat boots, probably a closet costume like Alya’s, to imitate Steve Trever. Adrien was wearing a deep pine green tunic and black leggings in the typical Renaissance style, and had silver trim. He and Marinette fell behind Nino and Alya as they all walked to the party. “I’m glad I’m with you.” He whispered.

“Why?” She whispered back, already grinning.

“While I can completely rock this outfit.” He waved a hand over himself. “Nino laughed as soon as he saw me, and there have been a lot of people giving me side glances.”

“You think that will change with both of us?” Marinette asked.

“I think it will be more bearable.” He winked at her and she giggled. “Are you warm enough?”

Marinette nodded, “It’s part of the reason I chose this design. I will be able to stay much warmer… I don’t think Alya will last long outdoors tonight.”

“I’m sure Nino will give her his jacket as soon as she makes any sign that she’s cold.” Adrien assured her.

“What makes you say that?” Marinette asked.

Adrien chuckled, “He said he decided to wear a wool long sleeved tee underneath his jacket after she said she was wearing short-shorts and a tank top.” Marinette snickered with him, and they continued to chat on their way to the party.

At the party Marinette and Adrien received lots of compliments on their outfits, and Nino and Alya went up to the DJ booth Nino had set up earlier in the evening. The party was fun and Marinette danced with Alya right in front of the DJ booth, because this was her first night out in a while. She then dragged Adrien into a couple dances, before the two of them wondered into a quieter area of the house they were in to chat. Marinette placed her drink on a counter and left for the bathroom. Coming back, she picked up her drink and went back to Adrien, who looked worried.

“You should have let me hold your drink.” He said, looking nervous.

“I’m fine.” She laughed and took a drink. “I’m going to go dance.” She announced, not noticing her own swaying.

While she was ‘dancing’ a woman came up to her. “Do you need help?”

“Maybe…” Marinette thought. “I’m getting tired.”

“Let me walk you home.”

“You’re so sweet!” Marinette immediately began leaning on the other woman.

* * *

She woke up at the hospital. She knew this because of the fluorescent lights, and extra purified smell. “What happened?” She muttered.

“What do you remember?” A sweet, familiar voice asked.

Marinette turned her head and saw Adrien. “I was dancing and a woman offered to help me home.”

“Anything after that?” Adrien asked. Marinette shook her head and found that between that motion and the lights, she was hung over. Adrien got up, and picked something up of the table next to her. “Drink some water, it will help you feel better.”

Marinette sipped while he held the cup, and turned her head away when she was finished. “What happened?”

“There was Akuma slipped into your drink, but you’re better now.” Adrien explained.

Marinette groaned. “I was so stupid.”

Adrien shook his head. “You made a mistake. That’s okay.”

“Plagg won’t want to work with me anymore.” She groaned.

“Only if you don’t want to. The woman who targeted you was the same one from the Reflecta incident.” Adrien said. “And Plagg would like to keep notes on what you remember, and if anything comes back to you. But again only if that’s what you want.”

“I’ll do better listening to you next time.” She murmured.

“Hopefully there will not be a next time.” He said back and kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRA NOTE: There will be a chapter here that is not on Tumblr! Why? Going over this again has made me nostalgic, and there were things I wanted to do that I no longer felt inspired to do when I came back from Hiatus. But you'll get it, so YAY!


	14. Do We Dare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE! I hope you catch this before going to any parties, if not, HAPPY NEW YEAR!   
> I hope you have a wonderful 2018, and enjoy this chapter!

A-Are you sure you want to go out tomorrow night?

M- Yes.

A-I’m worried.

M- I know. But I want to get back out there.

A- If you’re sure.

Marinette grumbled and hit the call button next to Adrien’s name. He immediately picked up. “I’m sorry I’m worried.” He grumbled.

Marinette sighed, “Please have a little faith.” She was on her lofted bed staring across the room at the mess Alya had left her own bed in.

“You promise you don’t need a break?” Adrien sighed over the phone, he sounded worried. “I don’t want to pressure you.”

Marinette laughed, “I think this is about as far from pressure as you can get.”

“Do you want to come over and study tonight?” He asked seeming more nervous about asking her that than he did about patrol.

“Sure.” Marinette was happy to agree. “I’ll be over at the usual time.”

“Okay, see you soon.” Adrien hung up.

Marinette sighed. Everyone who knew about what had happened to her was blaming themselves. Alya, whom she’d called from the hospital after waking up (that was a mistake on many levels). Adrien, who thought he should have been more insistent. Tikki, who tried to say she should have given more precautionary tales. Plagg, who thought he should have gotten there sooner, or patrolled closer to the party. Her parents, who had to know about the incoming hospital bill, thought they could have warned her better. Even Nino said he should have just not invited her and Adrien, since neither of them were fond of parties anyway. Marinette sighed, there were a lot of things that could have been done differently, but now that was in the past. There was nothing she or anyone else could do. From Tikki’s persistence she had gone to see one of the school’s councilors who was known simply as Fu on Monday. She mostly blamed herself, but after talking to him she was beginning to consider it better to forgive herself and move on. There had been a mistake, but she had been well guarded and protected. Nothing bad had happened. In reality, she was lucky. Who knew what would have happened if Adrien had not followed and called Plagg.  

She sighed and rolled over. She was going to thank him again, and remind him of exactly why she was thankful, because that silly kitten still didn’t quite get it. Now she had thirty minutes left to get ready, and while she knew they needed to talk, she really could use the study date.

* * *

Adrien opened the door as soon as she knocked, as though he had been waiting on the other side of it. “I-”

Marinette cut in, “Adrien, I want to thank you again for coming after me, and keeping such a close eye on me at the party.” He flinched. And she reached for his face, leaving space for him to come closer to her. “Kitty,” She sighed, “We still don’t know what they do to their victims.” He leaned into her hand and she rubbed his cheek with her thumb. “You did all that you could, and more I could not ask of you.” She smiled up at him.

“Are you trying to tell me to not blame myself?” He whispered, lifting his own hand to touch her face.

Marinette leaned into his touch. “I’m saying everyone thinks they’re to blame, but everyone did what they could, and it is in the past, and nothing bad happened.”

“Except you got drugged.” Adrien grumbled.

“And I’ve officially made the decision to never do drugs.” Marinette joked. He frowned down at her. “Really, Kitty, I’m okay, a bit shaken, but confident in you and our team and everyone who doesn’t know but still supports us.”

Adrien looked in her eyes for a while before hugging her. “Thankyou.” He said. Marinette just nestled into his arms.

It was soon after that when they went into his living room and began studying.

* * *

Marinette had to admit that the weight of her cloak on her shoulders was more comforting than she had thought it would be. It was like a safety blanket, and not just because of the sturdy materials she had made it out of. Going out as Ladybug she would be safe and she would be saving others. It felt right.

She and Adrien talked more about what had happened, and how it was no one’s fault, her going on to explain how literally EVERYONE in her life was trying to blame themselves. Making him laugh when she said even Nino was blaming himself (a fact he apparently had not shared with Adrien). “Really the situation does not warrant this much self-blame from so many people, so you have no more room to.”

He rolled his eyes (and entire head so she could tell what he was doing) and took her hand. “I’m sure I’ll get over it. There was an Akuma victim that night, but upon seeing the two of them, the purswader dropped the victim and ran, Plagg had apparently scared them off from confronting for now. They spoke gently to the man who told them they were now his goblin henchmen, and they convinced him that the best place to get more henchmen was the hospital, where Kim relieved them of their charge, and Plagg met them to be there with the patient when he woke.

On their way back out (they still had an hour to Patrol, and could probably get a couple girls and boys safe and back to their dorms before it was over) Marinette said, “So, my parents were very disressed when I told them about you.”

Adrien looked down at her shocked, “Why is that?”

“Well, here’s this sweet caring kitten of a boy that I’ve been hanging out with, and who has taken me out on a couple dates, and carefully watched over me when I couldn’t take care of myself, and we aren’t officially boyfriend-girlfriend. My mother was horrified.”

Adrien let out a sigh of relief. “Plaggs been bugging me about that.” He rolled his eyes. “Last weekend when we were all taking you to the hospital he was trying to encourage me, but” Adrien shrugged. “It wasn’t a good time, and this past week, I’ve been more worried about your desire to just stay in my life.”

“Well now that that’s not an issue…” Marinette clasped her hands behind her back and began swaying.

Adrien chuckled, “My Lady, will you be my girlfriend?”

Marinette turned to him, and hugged him tight, “I would be delighted!” She kissed his cheek. “But not as much as Mama.” Adrien laughed again and picked her up, swinging her around. He set her down and kissed her nose just before seeing someone dragging a drunk person away, seemingly against that person’s will.

“Let’s get going.” He whispered setting off. Marinette was happy to oblige, hand in hand with her new boyfriend.


	15. Fall Break: Leaving Campus

Marinette was headed home for the break, and Adrien was too, though he was much less excited about it. It wasn’t his home per say, but the fact that his father would not be there, and he was booked with winter photo shoots his entire time at home, certainly put a damper on things. Ha had promised to keep in touch with Marinette (ie: text her at least once each of the three day s this weekend), but wasn’t sure if there would really be time. It wasn’t just the photo shoots, but his professors seemed to believe that since they had an extra day to complete homework, they should be assigned  _more_.

His body guard picked him up at two thirty on Friday. Mr. George Lilta, aka, Gorilla was a kind man, and had actually managed to help Adrien convince his father that Adrien would not need constant protection now that he was in college.

During the two hour drive home, Adrien started on his homework. Occasionally, he would receive texts from Marinette or Alya, who were going home for the weekend together (living in the same town and all). Both girls were complaining about the other taking to long to get ready, and after a quick text from Nino, he found out the girls were doing the same to him. Thus Adrien created a group chat.

* * *

Ad- Now you don’t have to send two messages every time you want to complain<3

M- What are you talking about?

Al- Mari’s right, what’s up with this?

N-The jig is up, we know you are playing us.

M- ????

Al- Same.

Ad- Really?

Adrien called Alya about twenty minutes from home, with one assignment done. “Marinette, do you really expect us to believe you two?”

Marinette gasped, “Adrien! Such an accusation!”

“Why are you answering Alya’s phone?” He asked, trying not to laugh.

“In car blue tooth?” She sounded unsure.

He laughed. “Sure. Where’s Alya then?”

“Ummm… I may have both of our phones for the drive…” Her voice sounded like she was smiling too wide. He could almost hear Alya quip something about Mari stealing phones, and definitely heard her laugh.

“How long have you been playing us?” Adrien asked, seeing the familiar city role up around him.

“Since I first complained about Alya not being ready… I stole her phone.”

Adrien barely heard Alya say, “Yeah, apparently it was a distraction.”

“Focus on driving.” Marinette quipped, away from the mic. Speaking into it again she said, “You almost home?”

“Yeah.” Adrien sighed. “What about you?”

“Well we just left, but it’s only a thirty minute drive.” She paused muttering something to Alya before coming back to the phone. “Alya will drop me off before heading home herself.” Alya said something to her and she responded. “I’ve gotta go. You want to talk latter?”

Adrien sighed, “I have several fittings tonight. I’ll call you when I’m eating dinner.”

“Won’t your dad-”

“He isn’t home this weekend.” Adrien interrupted. “I only came back for work.” He sighed again. “Talk to you soon.”

* * *

Marinette looked at Alya’s phone. “I’ve never heard Adrien so despondent.” She looked down at her lap. “I mean I knew he wasn’t looking forward to being home, but… wow.”

“Is his dad going to be there?” Alya asked.

“Apparently not.” Marinette sighed.

“Has he talk to you about his dad before?” Alya was going full on investigative journalist mode, and would probably be asking questions the rest of the way home.

“Only a little bit.” Marinette sighed. “I’ve been waiting for him to open up about it.”

Alya glanced over at Marinette, “Do you think we could get Nino to tell us?”

Marinette shrugged, “You know him better than I do, but I would prefer to talk to Adrien about this, rather than digging for information behind his back.” Marinette put Alya’s phone down in an empty drink holder. “I mean we just officially became boyfriend-girlfriend. I think we can ease into deep stuff.”

“Well, I suppose you guys are ‘communicating’ more than most couples around campus.” Alya raised her eyebrows.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Marinette was shocked.

Alya laughed, “You don’t really expect me to believe that you two have been staying out late every Friday and Saturday just talking, do you?”

“Your right.” Marinette huffed, “We go on walks.” Alya burst out laughing. “Eyes on the road!” Marinette screeched.

“Sorry.” Alya was still chuckling. “I still don’t believe you.”

Marinette bit her lip. “It is true… Friday and Saturday nights we go out for long walks and talk.”

Alya gaped. “No way. Spill what are you two doing?”

Marinette began gnawing on her lip. When they were stopped at a light she said, “We go out and help drunk or drugged people get home.”

“Yeah right.”

“Really, remember those red and green capes I made, they were for us, because there are these people using a new drug, and trying to collect the people they drug. One of them recognized me, so we had to take new measures.” Marinette smiled. “The Detective we’re working with and his wife are really nice, and went out for us when we went to the party Halloween.”

“Seriously?”

“Adrien will confirm it all. We even have code names, because Plagg suspects someone in the police force is dirty.” Marinette looked away from Alya, “Green light.”

Alya looked forward again, “When we get back to school you will both prove it, and I want interviews.”

Marinette blinked, “Why interviews?”

“Because I’m sure the school would love to know about their guardian angels.” Alya smiled thinking about her next story. “Think about it: how many people have you guys helped rescue, and I bet they would want to know more about why you guys are doing what you’re doing.” Alya paused thinking, “Is the new drug you were talking about the same one that you had on Halloween?”

Marinette nodded before remembering Alya couldn’t really see her, “Yes. It’s called Akuma, and at first those drugged just act like they’re wasted, but after a bit they take on new personalities.”

“That’s weird. Why don’t more people know about this?” Alya asked.

Marinette shrugged, “Who knows, Plagg won’t say.” Marinette thought. “If I had to guess, I’d say it might be because they still don’t know much about the drug.”

“Well, I’m grilling you and getting this in the school paper as soon as possible. I may even make a blog about it, and you.” She winked at Marinette, who laughed.

They continued home for break, idly chatting about classes, and boyfriends. When Alya dropped her off at the Bakery, Marinette ran in to hug her parents. The rest of the evening she spent texting Adrien and waiting for him to have a long enough break to reply. When he was done, and called her they talked for half an hour before going to bed (she had to force him because one of them needed to be mindful of the fact he needed to get up at 5 am). She briefly mentioned that Alya knew, and said she would explain that more latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be multiple parts to this fall break, so stay tuned!!


	16. Fall Break (Long Time No See)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A chapter not posted late at night!!!! (I'm not sure how this is going to work once school starts back up...) Please comment/reveiw if you have time!

Adrien was exhausted by ten O’ clock Saturday night he was just pulling out his phone to call Marinette when it buzzed informing him that he had one last appointment for the day. Adrien groaned tapping on the notification. “Movie night with Chloe” it read. In the notes his father’s secretary had written “I’m sorry I know the day is already longer than what we would normally do, but it got to the point when there were no more polite ways to turn her down.” Adrien sighed, and called Chloe to see if he could get out of it.

Cloe immediately picked up, “Adrikins! It’s been ages. When will you be here?”

“Chloe were you harassing my father’s secretary?” Adrien ignored her.

“Adrien.” Chloe’s voice went down a few steps. “I was trying to make sure she didn’t over work you, and it sounds like she did anyways, and you sound like you need movie decompression time.”

“I was thinking about calling my girlfriend to decompress.” Adrien whined. Like with his father, he could rarely say no to Chloe and so found himself whining to her when she wanted something that he did not.

“Call your girlfriend on the way over, then when you’re here tell me about her, because I have obviously not approved of her yet.” He could see Chloe tossing her hair as she said this. She was getting a degree in business management, and was still in the habit of pretending it wasn’t so that she could get a job bossing others around.

“Fine.” Adrien groaned. “But uf she’s not okay with me spending a ton of time with you this late at night-”

“You dump her.” Chloe interrupted. Adrien sputtered. “Yes, Adrien. O am your oldest friend, and I’m not taking you away from one on one time with her. She needs to be okay with the fact that I will be your best maid, always and forever.”

“Well, actually Chlo-” Adrien began.

“Call her, let her have a little time on the phone with you then come over and spill.” Chloe hung up.

Adrien pulled his phone from his ear and leaned up to Gorilla, “Take me to Chloe’s.” He sighed. He sat back and found Marinette’s icon, and dialed her number.

“Dupain-Cheng Bakery, how may I help you.” Marinette yawned.

“Hey Mari, is this a bad time?” Adrien asked desperately hoping it wasn’t.

“Adrien! No, this is a great time!” She laughed nervously. “I’ve been manning the phones all day while doing homework, so the response is kind of automatic…” She paused. “How was the shoot?”

Adrien sighed again, “As good as to be expected. Things went long, some things didn’t fit right, the typical messes of a model’s daily life.”

“So are you home now?” Marinette asked.

“No,” Adrien sighed again. “My oldest friend is demanding a movie night for decompression after the long day. She’s pretty nice and wants to know more about you.” Adrien rolled his eyes. “Apparently you need ‘the queen’s’ approval.”

“The ‘queen’?” Marinette asked.

Adrien laughed for what felt like the first time in weeks, “ _Queen_ -tessential queen bee  _hive-_ ing the time of her life by ordering people around.”

“That doesn’t sound like fun.” Marinette dead panned. “And how long have you been working on those puns?”

“Ages.” Adrien took a breath. “And for those she’s bossing around it usually is NOT fun. But if you can get her to care about you, it can be nice.”

“Is this going to be restful?” Marinette sounded nervous.

“Yeah. It’s just a movie and me raving about my  _bug_ alicious lady.” Adrien smiled to himself.

“Okay. That’s it.” He could hear her flopping down on a bed or couch. “She can have you for tonight if you’re making this many puns.”

“You know when I was in middle and high school it was worse.” Adrien grinned as Gorilla pulled up in front of the hotel. “I’m at her  _hive_.” Marinette groaned. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Please get the puns out of your system.” Marinette groaned.

“That’s impossi- _bee_ -le.” He got out of the car. “I’ve got to go, talk to you soon.”

“Talk to you soon.” Marinette agreed before hanging up.

Now up to the penthouse to see what his oldest friend was up to now. He waved to the employees who had managed to survive through Chloe’s wrathful middle school days, and entered the elevator up to her room.

“Chlo?” He said knocking on the door.

“Come in!” Was her shrill reply.

He opened the door to a room that was cleaner than he expected. “Did you have someone clean up here just after you called me?” He called out moving further into the sitting room off her bedroom.

The doors to Chloe’s bedroom banged open, and she stood between them with her arms out stretched. “No.” She huffed. “I can keep my room tidy all by myself, you know.”

Adrien smiled for the first time since he had been home (the rare times he got to smile for photo shoots did not count). Before she could register what he was up to, Adrien attacked his friend lifting her up off the ground. “I changed my mind, this was a great idea.”

Chloe put her hands on her hips, “Of course it was. I came up with it.” She sighed, “Besides you always forget how much you love me, and I wouldn’t want you to forget.” Adrien laughed again. Chloe hit him on the shoulder, “Now put me down.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Adrien fake sighed. “What movie are we watching?”

“That new one about the superheroine.” Chloe waved her hand to ‘explain’.

“Wonder Woman?” Adrien asked.

Chloe walked over to the TV and pulled a DVD out of the stand before popping it in and grabbing the remote, “Yes, that one, but I expect you to be telling me about this ‘girl’ while we watch.” She swung around and pointed the remote at Adrien.

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Her name is Marinette, and she’s my girlfriend.”

“Only if I approve.” Chloe dismissed.

Adrien plopped on Chloe’s couch and she settled next to him. “I’m sure you will.” He said as Chloe hit play. “Where should I start?”

“Yuck. Stop looking lovesick.” Chloe bossed, then sighed, “Generally, people start at the beginning.”

Adrien shrugged, “We met at the party Nino threw for me at the beginning of the year.”

“Nino finally threw you a party, huh?” Chloe laughed. And Adrien elbowed her.

“Yes, but that’s not the point, and I already told you about the party. Marinette was actually there to keep an eye on her friend Alya whom Nino had invited, and was sitting in a corner making something. She wasn’t drinking, and vocally disapproved of how out of hand the party had gotten. Luckily, she seemed to understand that I had not intended for so many people to be there. She left when there was a girl who had gotten too drunk, and we had to pull a guy off her. Marinette and Alya took the girl back to her dorm, but not before I managed to slip a note with my phone number on it into her bag.” Adrien sighed, “And I’m pretty sure I told you all this already, because we talked the day after the party.”

Chloe nodded, “I didn’t realize this was the same girl. What did she do with your number?”

“She texted me, and we decided to study together about a week later.” Adrien said and smiled, “She brings cookies to our study sessions, and I think I’m getting fat.”

“She may be trying to sabotage your career.” Chloe raised her eyebrows conspiratorially.

Adrien scoffed, “Anyways, I walked her back to her dorm that night, and on our way there we stopped a guy trying to drag a scared drunk girl back to his dorm. Marinette and I decided that wasn’t right, and she got the girl away while I distracted the guy. We then took the girl home before I dropped Marinette off.”

Chloe was glaring at him, so he slowly turned to face him. She hit his chest. “Stop being such a hero, you’ll get killed.” Adrien bit his lip. “How bad is it?” Chloe frowned. Adrien shrunk away from her. “Keep talking.” Chloe snarled.

“We kept running into intoxicated people being led places against their will, and we couldn’t do nothing, so we would help. It was just after our first date that we decided to patrol campus, because the campus security doesn’t do much. At some point, we found out that there was a new drug being used that makes people have delusions of power and grandeur. These people we call persuaders try to lead these victims away, rarely have we found any that are alone.” Adrien snuck a glance at Chloe’s glowering face. “Then one of the persuaders recognized Marinette in class, and we thought it was over, until her professor contacted us and invited us over for dinner.” Adrien sighed, “That was how we met Tikki and Plagg. Plagg is a Detective and is now working with us, and training me to have better skills with hand to hand combat, as well as disarming an opponent.”

“Why you?” Chloe wasn’t angree anymore, more disappointed and excepting.

“We fell into a pattern of me being a distraction early on, so it seemed a natural choice.”

Chloe wrinkled her nose, “I don’t like it.”

“I don’t think Marinette likes it either, but she’s really good at communicating with the victims.”

Chloe threw up her hands, “So you are two crime fighting vigilantes, great. When did you become official?”

“About a week ago.” Adrien began, then seeing Chloe’s shock explained, “I was nervous! But Plagg backed me into it when we went to a Halloween party and the persuader from her class snuck Akuma into her drink. Plagg and Tikki were patrolling for us, and I almost lost her.” Adrien finished in a whisper. “I almost broke up with her I was so ashamed.”

Chloe began calculating, “So what do you like about her?”

Adrien smiled, “She’s extremely creative. She made us these hooded cloaks so that people whould have a harder time figuring out our identities, and she made this amazing renaissance costume for Halloween, and she wants to be a designer, and I really do believe she could do it.” Adrien sighed, “And she has a heart of gold. She wants to be with Alya and patrol all at once, but has begun trusting her friend in Nino’s care.” Cloe scoffed, “He takes care of her!” He protested.

“Are you sure she doesn’t take care of him?” Chloe asked.

Adrien’s eyebrows rose, “Really?”

“What?” Chloe was shocked

“Never mind.” Adrien let it go, guessing his friend hadn’t implied what he had inferred. “Anyways, heart of gold, and compulsively helps others in need.” Adrien sighed, “Then to top it all off, she is gorgeous, and I could spend hours describing her, and all of her outfits, but I know you probably would not appreciate that.” Adrien winked at his friend.

“This is why we never dated, you get too mushy.” Chloe narrowed her nose.

Adrien shrugged. “Do you approve?”

Chloe slapped a hand over his mouth, “Yes, now shush, I’m trying to watch the movie.”

Adrien peeled off her hand, “What’s happened so far?”

“I’m not sure. Order up some snacks while I figure it out.” She pushed him off the couch towards the hotel phone.

“Sheesh.” Adrien rubbed his arm. “We could always just start it over.”

Chloe waved a hand at him while staring at the screen, telling him again to be quiet. Adrien smiled and went over to the phone, it was going to be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally left a comment at the end of this one about how long it is on Tumblr... b/c yeah...


	17. Fall Break (Tikki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tikki's POV for a whole chapter!!! Who else is excited!

The law was complicated. This Tikki knew, and not just because she was related to a cop. Being a teacher and generally incapable of talking about her students without their permission. The law became even more troublesome when one of her students had attacked another not once but twice. Lila Rossi had been ‘dealt’ with by the school. Which currently meant that she had to have a schedule that would not cross paths with Marinette. A quick search of the student in question had left Tikki wandering how the girl even got into the college. She had bought her way out of a drug dealing charge in high school, a charge which had not been blocked away by the police. Tikki read further into the article, seeing that the money that had gotten her off was family money, not drug money and understood. The school had been paid to enroll and keep Lila, and this kind of money would be nice padding to the failing school’s pocket.

Tikki twirled her red hair between her fingers as she read the articles surrounding the Rossi’s. It was like when she had done research on Adrien before she and Plagg had offered their aid. There was more out there than she really had time to go over. But Tikki kept going, making a time line of events, slowly piecing together a web of lies. Lila Rossi, had barely been to rehab (which had been court ordered due to the fact that she often used the drugs she sold) and while she entered and exited on the dates prescribed to the judge, she was popping up in international articles during those times. Tikki sighed and rubbed her forehead. This was too big of a mess for her.

* * *

Finally, she grabbed her phone. She tapped on the cheese icon she used for Plagg and her phone dialed his number.

“Hello, Lovely, how’s your break going?” Plagg asked.

Tikki sighed, “I got all the grading I needed to do done.” Tikki put the phone on speaker and set it on her desk. “I need to talk to you about Marinette’s attacker.”

“Really?” Plagg sounded excited.

Tikki began braiding her hair into thin ropes, “This is an anonymous tip for all anyone but the two of us know.” Tikki cautioned. Plagg didn’t respond. “I mean it, I could get into serious trouble if anyone finds out I gave you this name.”

Plagg huffed over the phone, “I know I wouldn’t intentionally put you in any kind of danger.”

Tikki smiled at the phone. “Her name is Lila Rossi. Lots of family money, and previous charges for drug dealing, and using. There’s a lot that comes up with a simple search, but her time lines don’t make sense. There are pictures of her entering and leaving the rehab center when she was supposed to, but then there are foreign articles about her travels during her time at rehab. She has attacked Marinette not once, but twice. I’m sure either she or Adrien could identify her in a line up if necessary, one for each attack.”

“Pluss the Reflecta incident.” Plagg added.

“Oh, right.” Tikki said dropping one rope and beginning another. “I guess between the two of them they’ve seen her three ish times.”

“The only problem is that it is very hard to convict a person based off eye witness accounts.”

“If you have the eye witness accounts, can you get a warrant to search her residence, vehicle, and belongings?”

“It would depend on the judge.” Plagg sighed. “I guess this would be a good time to use a favor…”

“This would all be easier if you had been there as an officer rather than Chat Noir.” Tikki whined, well aware of why things had not shaken out like that.

“I know, love, but Marinette and Adrien really do need to be protected. We don’t want the Halloween incident repeated.”

“I know.” Tikkie began her fifth braid. “They’re brave kids, I hope they are relaxing on their break.”

“I wonder if they’re a couple yet.” Plagg snickered.

“And how long did it take before you asked me to go steady with you?” Tikki teased, pleased at the change in topic.

“If I remember correctly, too long, and you asked me instead.” Tikki could hear Plagg smiling over the phone.

“Thank god I didn’t have to ask you to marry me too.” Tikki teased.

“Would you have?” Plagg asked.

“No. I’m not interested in trying to ‘tie down’ a man who doesn’t want to eternally leave single life.” Tikki dismissed.

“What would you have done?” Plagg asked curious as they broached a new topic.

Tikki snorted, “Dumped you.” She paused in her braiding before continuing. “I have never been interested in forcing anyone to be loyal solely to me, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to wait forever for you to make up your mind.”

Plag chuckled, “Well, I’m glad you asked me to go steady, it helped me understand that being with you and you alone, was completely worth it.”

“Oh really?” Tikki teased, wrappeing a braid through her fingers.

“I’ll prove it to you when I’m off.”

Tikki giggled. “I look forward to it.”

“Now can you give me that name again, and I’ll be home in a bit.”

“Lila Rossi.” Tikki spoke clearly, picking up the phone to help the clarity of sound. “L-I-L-A-R-O-S-S-I.”

“Thanks, love, I’ll pick up food on my way home.” There was a new tightness to Plaggs tone.

Tikki blinked at the subject change. “Okay, I vote fake Chinese.”

“Got it, see you soon. Love you.”Tikki could tell Plagg was trying to cut things off, and while that worried her, she did not fight it.

“Love you too. See you soon.” Plagg hung up on her and she stared down at her phone, wondering what could have happened.

* * *

Plagg turned so he was once again facing the door to his office, having hung up on his wife, “What can I help you with, Nathalie?”

Nathalie gave him a small grin, “Nothing, sir, sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the bonus chapter!


	18. The Interview!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I lied, bonus chapter is tomorrow. I forgot this one was next. You can scream at me in the comments or on my Tumbr...

“Hey Nino, we should probably talk before we meet up with the girls.” Adrien said to his best friend after meeting up.

“What’s up, man?” Nino asked.

“Well, Alya knows about this thing that Marinette and I have been doing and she may bring it up on our date tonight, and I don’t really want you to feel blind-sided.” Adrien began to explain.

Nino glanced at Adrien from the corner of his eye, “What? Have you two been shaking up?”

Adrien felt his entire being flush, “What- I- well-um-ah-”

“That would be a no.” Nino drawled. “So, what is it then?”

“You realize there was no good answer to your question, right?” Adrien asked, slightly more composed.

Nino rolled his eyes, “Just tell me what you wanted to tell me.”

Adrien huffed, then sighed, “Well, it’s a long story as to how we’ve gotten to this point, but Marinette and I go out on the weekends and walk around campus making sure people get home okay after parties.”

Nino shrugged, “Cool dude, what’s the big deal?”

“Well we may be helping the police investigate a new drug ring.” Adrien gave Nino his award winning smile, to look more innocent.

Nino blinked at Adrien, “Bro, your dad is going to kill you when he finds out.”

Adrien ruffled his hair, “Then don’t tell my dad. Bros for life, right?”

“Bros for life.” Nino agreed, bumping Adrien’s fist. “But just because I don’t tell him doesn’t mean he won’t find out.”

Adrien shrugged, “I’m an adult now. There’s nothing he can do.” Adrien sighed, “Legally that is.”

Nino let the subject drop with a frown. Then asked, “So, Alya wants to know more?”

“Apparently.” Adrien grimaced, “Marinette said it was better if we were both fielding questions…”

“Well don’t look at me for a rescue, because I’ve already learned there’s only so much I can do. She decided my DJing needed a blog, and while it is one of the best DJ blogs I’ve seen, setting it up, and helping her maintain it, has been a hassle.” Nino groaned.

“I think I was told something about an article…” Adrien said.

“Probably for the school paper.” Nino sighed, “I hope this doesn’t get shut down.”

“The school can’t shut down an article.” Adrien protested.

“If it’s in their paper they can.” Nino corrected. “But they can’t shut her down, so that’s a plus, I suppose.” They were nearing the girls’ dorm and Nino pulled Adrien to a stop, “Bro, whatever else, please be careful. You may be playing superhero, but you’re just a regular guy.” Nino held up his hands, “Who may have had some great martial arts experience when he was younger, but you are flesh and blood. If they start getting violent, you should really pull out.”

Adrien sighed, “I understand, I’ll be careful.” He then smiled, “Besides if I go, then we can’t be bros for life.” Adrien winked at his best friend and finished his walk up to the secured door.

* * *

Dinner was surprisingly enjoyable. The four of them had never hung out as a big group before and while there were some awkward moments, there was no lasting harm done. As they were leaving the restaurant Alya turned to face the rest of the group, “Now for the real reason we are here.”

Nino and Adrien gasped at the same time, “You mean this wasn’t just a double date?” They both asked, then snickered under Alya’s glare.

“We’re dating dorks!” Marinette moaned, clinging to Alya’s arm, making Alya smile.

“Okay, guys, the interview, where should we have it?”

Adrien shrugged, “We can go to my place, then we can be sure that no one will over hear.” Everyone agreed and they headed to his house for the big interview.

As Alya set up her recorder Marinette reminded her, “We go by Ladybug and Chat Noir the stuff is called akuma, and no personal questions.”

“Not even one?” Alya pouted.

Marinette glared at her, “I know you too well for that.”

“What’s the story behind that?” Adrien whispered into Marinette’s ear. She just shook her head as Alya began.

“Just so you know everything recorded is on the record and can be used in my article.”

“Let’s do this.” Adrien replied.

“So, when did you two start doing keeping campus safe at night?” Alya asked. She was sitting is an arm chair with Nino leaning against her legs.

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other on the couch next to Alya, “Well,” Marinette began. “It was kind of an accident, I guess. The couple times we helped people we just accidentally came across them and helped them out.”

“Yeah,” Adrien agreed. “It just felt like the right thing to do, you know, stopping drunk girls and guys from doing things they may not want to do.”

“How many people have you two helped?” Alya asked.

Marinette shrugged at Adrien who said, “I don’t think either of us keep track.”

“So, tell me about the different things you come across?” Alya asked.

“Well, there’s your typical drunk people, who just need help getting back to their rooms, and then there are Akuma victims.” Marinette stated.

“And what is Akuma?” Alya asked.

“Akuma is a new drug, that initially acts similarly to a date rape drug.” Marinette explained.

Adrien added, “After a few minutes, though the user takes on a different personality and becomes obsessed with something, which differs from person to person.”

“What do you suggest for people to avoid akuma?” Alya asked.

“The best thing to do is to not leave your drink alone.” Adrien said, then “ooffed” as Marinette elbowed him.

“Also keep an eye on the people you went to the party with. Don’t let them leave with someone else, and always have someone you are with.” Marinette added.

“What should people do if they notice suspicious behavior?” Alya asked.

“Call the police.” Marinette and Adrien said at the same time.

Adiren continued, “There’s no guarantee we will be near you, and if you have solid proof, or evidence, then the police need to be contacted at once.”

“Yes.” They are doing an actual investigation into Akuma and those making and distributing it.” Marinette paused. “I think that last but should be off the record.”

“Noted.” Alya said. Writing something in her note pad. “Last question, Chat Noir, how far have you gone with the little bug here?”

“We’ve kissed a couple times. And I’m not telling you anymore.” Adrien winked at Alya, while marinette groaned beside him.

Alya turned off her recorder. “Well that’s all for now, thanks you two, hopefully this will be circulating by Friday.” Alya picked up her phone and wallet before getting out of the chair. “Walk me back?” She asked nino who happily obliged.

Once the other two were out of the door Marinette turned to Aadrien her arms crossed, and scowling. “You didn’t have to answer that last one.”

Adrien pried loose one of her hands, “But my dear.” He kissed her knuckles the flat of her hand and her wrist. “What’s the harm?” he inched his way up her arms, and Marinette was biting her lip to keep from smirking. “I told an incredibly vague truth.” He paused at her elbow licking the inside of it and making Marinette shiver. “And hopefully she will get off your case for now.”

“That for now is very strong.” Marinetter huffed as Adrien continued to kiss the rest of the way up her arm. “What are you doing?” She asked.

“Fighting my way back into your good graces.” Adrien smiled against her shoulder.

Marinette took his chin in her hand and gently forced him to eye level. “Just kiss me you dork.”

“Yes, My Lady.” Adrien whispered before pressing his lips to hers.


	19. The Guardian

There was a coffee shop that Marinette and Adrien enjoyed stopping at when they were Ladybug and Chat Noir, to re-energize, and as the semester wore on, warm up. The week after fall break they had gone in again and there was a new barista. They took no notice of him, and ordered their regular drinks.

The drinks were notoriously hot, and Adrien, goofing off and trying to look tough in front of his girlfriend said, “How much do you want to bet I can chug my drink as soon as I get it?” He asked as they waited for their drinks.

“I don’t want to bet.” Marinette crossed her arms and looked away from him.

Adrien then texted Nino and said, “Nino wants to bet, video me for proof My Lady?”

Marinette put her hand to her forehead. “Fine, but if you burn your tongue I will have no pity for you, Kitty.”

Adrien pouted, but nodded. The barista then called, “Chat Noir?” His voice clearly questioning the name as most people did when they first met him.

Adrien snatched his drink and began chugging. Marinette already had her phone out and was taping. Adrien finished, and tossed the cup away. He was fine until they had exited the building with Marinette’s drink. He then started walking funny.

“Kitty? Are you okay?” Marinette asked.

“Of course, Pur-” (he rolled his r) “incess.” He then tripped over nothing, and Marinette had to drop her coffee to catch him.

“Okay, kitty, I’m not sure what was in your drink, but it probably not good. Let’s get you home.” Marinette said. She then propped her boyfriend up as they headed back to his house.

* * *

 

They were half way there when there was a shift in Adrien’s behavior. His walking was less shaky and he said, “Where are they?” He demanded.

“Who?” Marinette asked looking up at him unsure of what was happening.

“Them.” Adrien explained. “The bad ones who ignore their children.”

“Are you talking about Parents?” Marinette asked. “Adrien-”

“Who is Adrien? I am the guardian.” Adrien pulled away from her.

Marinette’s eyes widened. “Okay, Guardian. I know where we need to go, I just need to make a quick call to make sure everything is ready.”

It was the first time Marinette had ever needed to call Plagg herself. “Hey cupcake.” Marinette winced at the nickname Plagg and Tikki had given her. “Got another one?”

“Yeah…” Marinette winced. “My boyfriend. I think the coffee we were given had Akuma in it. Check out “Studious Coffee”, I think one of their employees might be a persuader.” She sighed  glancing at where Adrien had his hands on his hips scanning the area for ‘the bad ones’. “I’m going to get Adrien to the hospital.”

But Plagg didn’t say goodbye. “Before you go, do you still have your coffee? It may also have some Akuma in it.” 

Marinette huffed, “No I dropped my cup when Adrien just seemed drunk. I didn’t think to pick it up.”

“That’s okay, Marinette.” Plagg reassured. “Get Adrien to the hospital safe and we’ll talk more there.”

“Okay, see you there.” Marinette hung up and approached Adrien. “Mr. Guardian?” She asked drawing his attention.

“Yes, Madam?” He smiled at her.

“I know where they are. I just need you to be patient and not touch anyone until I tell you to.” Adrien nodded and smiled at her taking her offered hand and following her to the hospital.

Kim was working that night. “Hey Marinette, Adrien, how are things?” He then blinked looking as Adrien ignored him.

“The Guardian.” Marinette nodded to Adrien. “Needs a room. He can the wait there to meet ‘the bad ones’.”

Kim nodded and began clicking on various thing on his computer screen. “Right this way Mr. Guardian.”

* * *

 

Plagg was glad Adrien was okay, but he was still stuck in the same place. The kid who had made drinks for Ladybug and Chat Noir had used a fake id to gain the job and promptly quit after making their drinks. He had a picture, but it wasn’t enough to arrest the kid. It was a pity Marinette had dropped her drink. There was nothing to be done, so they all went back to their normal schedules. Adrien and Marinette simply making their own coffees and putting them in thermoses rather than stopping anywhere. He and Tikki also kicked training up a notch. They could not let these kids get hurt.


	20. Using What They Were Taught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Adrien can't catch a break right now, and this has been edited so it melds better with the chapter just before it, cause bonus chapters rock!

It had been a routine patrol, relaxing after the hubbub from the last week. They sipped from thermoses filled with coffee as they  escorted a couple drunk people home. Friday night Adrien had taken a group of drunk boys back to their dorm (Marinette had continued patrol finding a woman who needed assistance, because they both thought her presence was not exactly helping). It had been a quiet weekend, and they were both content as Saturday night began to wind down.

Their last lap was almost finished when they heard the commotion. They ran towards the shouting, Marinette sending Plagg a quick text while they ran. They turned right to get closer to the noise and finally saw what looked like the school’s star basketball player (and romance fanatic) fighting with a persuader. (Adrien followed sports a bit more than Marinette, but she knew that wasn’t saying much).

“We must find you love!” The six-four man yelled.

“I’ll find love when I find love.” The persuader responded. “Let’s get going.”

“No! Love must prevail, by order of Cupid!” Cupid yelled.

“This should be interesting.” Marinette muttered to Adrien.

“Indeed, My Lady, however shall you convince him to come with us?” Adrien responded.

Marinette stretched up on her toes and kissed Adrien’s nose, accidentally displacing his hood a bit. She saw Adrien wink at her before he pulled it back into place, and they advanced on the persuader and the victim.

“How’s it going, you two?” Adrien asked, swinging himself around a light pole. Marinette rolled her eyes at him.

“It’s you two.” The persuader growled, reaching into his coat pocket.

“Yeah.” Adrien shrugged. “Not too big of a deal, right?”

“Are you two in love?” Cupid gushed.

Marinette giggled, and beckoned him towards her. “I think so.” She whispered when Cupid had wrenched himself from his captor and come close to her. “You want to help me with this?” She asked.

“Oh, yes. We shall make a great team.” Cupid nodded enthusiastically. “What is his name?”

“A-” Marinette stopped herself. “Chat Noir.”

Cupid rubbed his scruff. “Hmm… where does he like to go?”

“Well-”

“Woah!” Adrien leapt away from the persuader, with whom he had been talking. Marinette saw the end of the persuaders hand gleam in the street light. “My Lady, go!”

“Well that’s heroic.” Cupid commented.

“Kitty…” Marinette called as Adrien widened his stance and put up his hands in loose fists, ready to grab or punch as necessary.

Marinette took a step forward, and Cupid grabbed her shoulder. “Let him prove his love! A daring feat for a noble prince, to win over his princess.”

Marinette jerked away. “Why can’t the princess prove her love for once?” She huffed.

It was a brief interlude, but it was enough. The persuader had swung, Adrien had ducked, but not fast enough, and the knife clipped his shoulder. Adrien still grabbed the persuader’s wrist, pulling it up with him, forcing the persuader to turn and drop the knife, which Marinette darted forward and grabbed. She pointed it at the persuader. “Get lost before I do something stupid.” She growled. Adrien let go of the persuader who ran. Marinette examined the knife, then stuffed it in her belt (she had switched from leggings to black skinny jeans, anticipating the coming cold).

Adrien gripped his shoulder, and she went over to him. She pulled away his cloak to see how badly he had been cut. “I think the cloak took the brunt of the blow.” Adrien said smiling down at her. “but me-ouch it stings.”

Marinette glared at him. “We should get you to the hospital. Is Kim working tonight?”

“Yeah, I’ll-”

“No. I’ll call him. You need to keep applying pressure.” Marinette pulled out her phone and waved to Cupid, “You comming?”

“Of course! I would love to aid in your love story!” Cupid wrapped an arm around each of them and began walking.

Minutes later when they entered the emergency room Cupid announced, “These lover’s need assistance, for this noble Chat Noir fought valiantly for his Lady and was tragically injured in the fight.” He took a deep breath to continue.

“We know.” Kim interrupted. “We have a room waiting for them, this way.”

“I shall come with you. For this romance is far from complete!” Cupid announced, grabbing Kim’s arm.

Kim looked over at Marinette and Adrien, “Akuma victim?”

“This is Cupid.” Marinette smiled in response.

Adrien leaned down to Marinette, “Do you think if I kiss you now he’ll calm down?”

“We can kiss after you get stitched up.” Marinette stated following Kim into the emergency room, allowing Adrien to stare after her for a brief moment.

“What’s ruffled her feathers?” He muttered to himself.

None of the four had noticed the phones of several people in the waiting room filming.


	21. The Statement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I think I missed yesterday? It was my firstday of Student teaching, and WOW. I was just observing and SO exhausted. Hopefully I'll make it through the rest without skipping. Thanks for reading, please comment at the end!

Marinette’s phone began ringing before Adrien had been fully examined. She looked down at it. Alya. Of course, it was Alya, who was probably with Nino, but who knew why she was calling. “Hello?” Marinette picked up the phone as Adrien was wheeled away (after seeing the cut, they could tell it wasn’t as bad as they had originally thought).

“Marinette.” There was a deep breath. “Why am I getting videos of Chat Noir going to the emergency room with blood all over him?” Marinette opened her mouth, but was cut off. “Do you know how worried I am? Do you know how worried Nino is?”

“Calm down Alya, breathe.” Marinette finally found time to speak.

“Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down? I couldn’t tell anything from the video! We are headed over now.”

“Alya. Stop.” Marinette commanded, it was much too late for this, and she had just gotten rid of Cupid. “Adrien had a small cut on his arm, but the cloak took the brunt of the damage. Our contact is already headed here to take our statements.”

“Will he need stiches?” A deep voice asked.

“Nino?” Marinette asked, guessing she had been put on Speaker at some point.

“Right here.” He responded.

“I don’t think so. He was just wheeled away again, and asked me to stay put incase our police contact shows.” Marinette stared down the hall where Adrien had disappeared.

“His Dad will kill him if he gets a scar.” Nino muttered. “Well, actually first he’ll kill Adrien for doing something so risky and stupid, then he will bring Adrien back to life and kill him again for getting a scar and ruining the casket photos.” Nino seemed to be getting off on a tangent. “Then after all that, he’ll probably come after me because I’ve always been a bad influence… in Mr. Agreste’s opinion at least.”

“Babe, I don’t think any of that will happen.” Alya interjected.

Marinette nodded to no one before responding, “I think the Doctors are going slightly overboard because they know us.” Marinette looked down at the cloak in her hands, examining the rip in it. “The rip in his cloak is four inches long along its longest point, but, the tear in the lining is only two inches, and I’m guessing the cut on him is even smaller.”

“Are you going to fix the cloak?” Alya asked.

“Yeah,” Marinette sighed. “I’m more worried about getting the blood out of this.” Adrien waved at her from down the hall as he walked towards her with Kim. “Adrien’s back, you want to talk to him?”

“Yeah put him on.” Nino said, while Alya muttered her agreement.

“I’m putting you guys on Speaker.” Marinette said as she pulled the phone from her face, and taped on the screen. “Alya and Nino are worried.” She explained holding her phone between the two of them.

“Hell yeah we’re worried!” Nino exploded as Marinete finished.

“How did you even find out?” Adrien asked looking from Marinette to the phone with a raised eyebrow.

“I got a submission on the Ladyblog.” Alya began explaining. “And when I stepped outside to check it, what do I see but a video of Ladybug and Chat Noir in the hospital with some guy spewing crap about romance, and Chat’s arm all bloodied.” Alya huffed before continuing. “And it was all I could do to not tell Nino immediately and causing a scene.” Nino must have given her a look because she said. “We don’t want these creeps knowing that we are friends of Ladybug and Chat Noir. That would make us targets.” Nino began grumbling.

“Speaking of, where are you?” Marinette asked.

“Our room, cuddling.” Alya responded.

Marinette glanced over at Adrien. “Should I-”

“Yes.” Alya answered before Marinette could finish.

“So, what’s the damage?” Nino interrupted the girl’s half conversation.

“It’s just a minor cut, they did glue it together, but there was no reason for stitches.” Adrien explained. “There shouldn’t be a lasing scar, though I may need a cover story for Thanksgiving…” Adrien trailed off.

“So the likely hood of your dad killing you is more like what? Twenty percent?” Nino asked, and Marinette thought she heard someone flop onto the bed.

“Babe…” Alya groaned. “No one’s going to die. Why do you have to do this?”

“Hey, I think I see our contact, we should go.” Marinette said.

“Adrien, we will be at your place tomorrow to check on you tomorrow morning.” Alya threatened. “Oh, and we will discuss putting up the video tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Adrien seemed bewildered. “See you then. Bye.” There were three other “bye’s” following his before Plagg approached them as Marinette taped the red button on her phone.

After relating their story to Plagg and having a brief discussion where Marinette explained what had gone unsaid on her and Alya’s conversation, she and Adrien went back to his house to sleep until their friends came over the next day.

* * *

Alya showed them the video. Adrien, being the one everyone was worried about laughed. Marinette and Alya looked at him stunned. “What?” He shrugged, “It was hard to appreciate how funny Cupid was being when all of that was actually happening.”

“How were you being so calm?” Nino asked, calmer after seeing Adrien. “And were you flirting with Marinette?” Adrien nodded, and Nino punched his good arm. “Dude! Even I know better than to use an injury to try to flirt.” Adrien shrugged, and Nino shook his head.

“So…” Alya changed topics. “I should probably release a statement with this. What do you two want me to say?”

“We talked to our contact last night and really we just want to give everyone another warning to people.” Marinette said while Adrien nodded along.

“May I record it?” Alya asked.

Marinette and Adrien shrugged, “Visual or no?” Adrien asked.

“Let’s not on the off chance someone recognizes your house.” Alya said getting out her phone and tapping through it.

“There aren’t many people who have really been here.” Adrien protested.

Alya snorted, “Have you forgotten the Party at which the two of you met?”

Adrien slightly rolled his eyes. “Okay.” He turned to Marinette, “You wanna start, or should I?”

“You can start.” She said waving him ahead.

After receiving a nod from Alya he began, “Hey everyone, Ladybug and Chat Noir here. Last night was a little rough, but don’t worry I came out with barely a scratch.” He nodded to Marinette.

“Please take this as a warning, the Presuaders are armed and dangerous, watch your drinks and your friends. And CALL THE POLICE if you see suspicious behavior.” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m not so injured that I can’t go out, so you will still see us around campus on our patrol nights.” He nodded to her again.

“This has been Ladybug and Chat Noir, keep yourselves safe out there, and we’ll be seeing you around.”

Alya turned off the recorder. Marinette and Nino turned on Adrien, “You’re not going out!” They practically screamed.  

Adrien winced, and leaned down covering his ears until they finished.  He then slowly sat up, glancing cautiously at each of them. “I’m not.” He looked at Marinette. “Our friends who covered for us on Halloween are covering for us again.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Now he tells us.”

Adrien waved his phone in front of her. “We’ve been talking about it all morning.”

“I guess that means Marinette gets to play Nurse.” Alya said winking, making both Marinette and Adrien go red. “We should probably leave them to it.” Alya went over and latched onto Nino, helping him up.

“Why so we can-” Alya jerked Nino, making him stop, then gave him a ‘choose your next words carefully’ look. Nino nodded, then turned to Adrien, “Goodbye man, My Lady summons me.”

Adrien stood and gave him a bro hug, “Thanks for checking on me man.”

“Always, my dude.” Nino responded.

“Bye girl!” Alya called hearding Nino to the door.

“Bye.” Marinette huffed, unamused. When the door closed behind Alya and nino she turned to Adrien, “Video games?” She asked.

Adrien grinned, “Ready to get your but kicked?”

“In your dreams.”  


	22. DJ Bubbler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to the END! Thanks for keeping up with me!

The night to end all nights, happened not a week after Adrien was stabbed. He was recovering well, but both he and Marinette had decided to switch roles if they came across a persuader. It had been a routine night, with Alya occasionally sending them snippets of Nino’s music, and videos of the crowd dancing in front of him.

There was even a picture of a cute girl handing him a drink captioned,  _Aw, she thinks she has a chance_  Marinette quickly typed back,  _Don’t be mean, you’re better than her, you don’t need to prove it_

* * *

They continued walking, talking about how they would spend the upcoming Thanksgiving break when Alya sent another video. Nino was slurring his words through the mic, and was having difficulty standing.

Adrien snatched Marinette’s phone.  _Get him out of there- A_

Adrien changed their course to get close to the party where his best bud was at. Marinette slipped her hand into his and squeezed it. “He’ll be okay.” She murmured.

“That depends on how he takes this.” Adrien huffed back. They turned a corner and were finally just two blocks down from the house in question. “I hope Alya gets him out of there quickly.” As they continued to close in on the place they saw Alya struggling under the weight of her nearly passed out boyfriend. Adrien ran.

Marinette followed him, worried about the boy who had been so good to her best friend over the past few months. Adrien immediately slung Nino’s free arm around himself, and took on more of his weight, relieving Alya somewhat from that pressure. Marinette walked up next to Alya. “Do you think the girl was a persuader?” Marinette asked.

Alya shrugged, “Not sure. He’s not going crazy yet.” Alya brought up her free hand, which was holding a cup neither Marinette, nor Adrien had noticed. This is what he was drinking before he began to slur his words and stuff.”

“Al, you’re the best. If this has traces of Akuma in it, we could be so much closer to solving this.” Marinette smiled. Adrien glared at her over Nino’s head, and she sighed, “It’s still awful that this happened to Nino. Does he accept drinks often?”

“Only water.” Alya and Adrien said together. Alya continued. “He doesn’t like being drunk while doing a set.”

Marinette nodded, “Well let’s get him to the hospital.”

They managed to get down a couple streets before Nino began perking up. “Uh-oh.” Marinette whispered as Nino removed himself from Adrien and Alya.

“Why aren’t you guys par-ty-ing?!” Nino demanded. “DJ Bubbler’s here to rock your world!”

“We were just on our way to a party.” Marinette quickly said, Adrien and Alya nodding in agreement. “It’s at the hospital. You’re going to rock the world of all those lucky patients!”

Adrien was giving her a look as Nino said, “Right on!” and marched ahead followed closely by Alya.

“What, Kitty?” She asked.

“My Lady, sometimes how you handle these situations is truly astonishing.”

Ladybug laughed, “Oh, Kitty, I wouldn’t be half so calm if it had been you or Alya Akumatized. I’m just glad we didn’t have to deal with a persuader.” She smiled up at him, and he took her hand as they continued after Alya and Nino. Marinette sent a quick text to Plagg who responded saying he would see them in a few.

At the hospital, Nino was quickly directed to the room previously used for Reflecta so that he could rock on with himself. While they were waiting for him to fall asleep and sober up Plagg came in.

“So, I hear you might have something.” He clapped his hands together, then reached over to Adien and ruffled his hair.  

Alya held up the cup. “This is the cup he was drinking out of just before the Akuma took hold. I think there may be traces of it in what’s left.”

Plagg nodded, and motioned for Kim, “Get Dr. Duusu down here stat.” He turned back to the kids. “Good work. I can’t technically take this in, because these two aren’t supposed to be directly working with me, but Duusu is an old friend, and with Nino’s permission can give me all the details.”

Dr. Duusu then made her entrance, exploding her arms over her head and singing, “I have arrived for whom else can help you in your time of need?”

The college students were all shocked, Kim, looked embarrassed, and Plagg, well Plag looked so thoroughly unimpressed, he could have been given a prize for most unimpressed. “Duusu, this cup may contain Akuma, can you run some tests?”

“Why of course-” Duusu continued to sing before Plagg cut her off.

“And cut it with the theatrics, your scaring the kids.”

“Oh Plagg,” Dr. Duusu’s voice went down to a normal pitch and tenor. “They’re college students. They can handle this.”

“I can’t handle you, so please, you own me a favor.”

“Of course.” Duusu took the cup. “I’ve been wanting to analyze some of this stuff since I read about it on that blog.” Duusu looked up with a wicked glint in her eye, “I’ve been waiting to play with a new drug.”

She laughed and left them.

Marinette and Adrien turned to Plagg. “You have crazy friends.” Adrien stated before turning around.

Plagg opened his mouth, “Don’t even try to blame that on Tikki.” Marinette inturupted before he could get a word in.

Plagg huffed and turned to Alya, “I suppose I should get your statement.” He nodded at the door. “Come on, let’s go.”

Marinette steched and leaned on Adrien before popping up as her phone buzzed. “What is Mom doing up so late?” she muttered opening the message.  _Marinette, tell Adrien, that if he doesn’t have plans, he can spend thanksgiving break with us. Love you, Mom._

“You want to come to the bakery for Thanksgiving Break? There is a small spare bedroom.” Marinette relayed.

Adrien shrugged, “I’ll have to ask Nathalie, but I think most of my winter work got done over Fall break, so it shouldn’t be an issue.” He kissed her forehead, “It sounds like fun.”

“Great. I’ll text my mom back when you know.” She settled back into his side. “I guess we get to sleep here until Nino’s better.” She snuggled closer.

“Oh, woe is me.” Adrien muttered before yawning into her hair. They were both asleep by the time Alya and Plagg came back in, both of whom snapped pictures of the sleeping heroes.


	23. Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a snow day, so you get this before 5pm :P

Nino was staying at Adrien’s during the days left before Thanksgiving. His roommate had laughed at the video of “DJ Bubbler” coming into the emergency rooms waiting room, and had asked why he didn’t get drunk more often.

It wasn’t that Nino felt offended, but more that this guy, who he’d been living with for months, felt like it was a huge joke. Nino had tried to explain about Akuma, and it’s dangers, but the guy wouldn’t listen. It had ended with Nino practically yelling, “Do you think it’s funny that I was drugged.”

Sam, his roommate, had laughed, “Yeah, I mean what guy gets their drink drugged? That only happens to girls.”

“Apparently you’re wrong.” Nino had growled, grabbing a bag and shoving clothes and books into it. “Whatever these people are planning they obviously want both girls and guys.” Nino had sneered and added, “Kinda like how rape can happen to both girls and guys.” Nino had left the room without waiting for Sam’s response.

Nino was not doing well. He was living off Adrien’s couch and wasn’t eating enough. He didn’t get up for classes. And Adrien was working hard to keep him from canceling all of his gigs that were coming up with the end of the semester. As Monday night came upon them Adrien sat down infront of the coffee table and Nino.

He watched Nino, expecting the other boy to acknowledge him, but quickly gave up on it. “Nino, you can’t keep doing this.”

Nino jerked up. “Dude, are you kicking me out?”

Adrien sighed, having finally gotten a response out of his friend. “No. But we’re going home with the girls. Do you really want to be moping so much you can’t enjoy Mrs. Cesaire’s cooking?” Alya and Marinette had been raving about Thanksgiving dinner with the Cesaire’s since the boys had agreed to go home with them over the five day weekend, and honestly Adrien was slightly jealous that Nino would get to taste it and he wouldn’t.

Nino laid back down, rolling away from Adrien. “I’m not hungry.”

“Then are you going to go see the school counselor tomorrow?” Adrien asked rubbing his knuckles into his thigh where Nino couldn’t see them.

“What’s the point?” Nino muttered through the blankets covering him.

“The point is we are worried.” Adrien snapped, then took a deep breath, “Look, Nino. Things aren’t going to get better when you do nothing. I know it’s hard to do anything right now.” Adrien paused tilting his head, “Actually I don’t know how hard this is for you, and I’m sorry for implying that I did. I mean I kinda do, but I don't have a roommate, and i definitely don't have one that's such a dick. But even if it’s just talking to me, or brushing your teeth, you can’t keep going like this.”

Nino turned and looked at Adrien without taking the blanket off completely. “Are you saying my breath stinks?”

Adrien laughed, “Among other things.” Nino pulled the blanket down so he could glare at Adrien.

Finally he snorted, “You models and your ridiculous standards.” He rolled his eyes, “Fine, but if you want me to talk, there’d better be a pile of junk food here by the time I’m done.”

Adrien grinned up at Nino who was finally standing up. “Glad to have you back, buddy.”

Nino rolled his eyes and went to the shower.

* * *

 

By the time Nino had finished in the bathroom Adrien had gone to the store and bought many of nino’s favorite snacks, and had ordered two large pizza’s. Before Nino could comment on the size of the snack pile he held up his hand, “Don’t worry pizza is on its way.”

Nino stretched and smiled, “You know me so well.”

Nino lay down on the floor, his damp hair making the carpet wet. Adrien looked down at him. “So, what’s been bugging you?”

Nino grimaced, “A lot of things.”

Adrien nodded, “I get that, how about you pick one thing to start with, then we work our way through the rest?”

Nino sighed, and stuck up a hand, “Oreos.” Adrien handed him the Oreos, and heard the package open before Nino picked one out and ate it. His brow was furrowed as he chewed and thought. “I don’t want to move back in with Sam.”

“Oh.” Adrien said, surprised that was where they were starting. Nino ate another cookie. “Do you think you will have that option?”

Nino shrugged. “I was kinda planning on not telling anyone.”

Adrien’s lips bunched up on the left side of his face. “I think you should talk to your RA.”

“I don’t want to.” Nino moaned through a mouthful of cookie.

“Do you at least want to see if they might be sympathetic to what happened?” Adrien asked, trying to keep pressure out of his voice.

“Maybe…” Nino thought. “I don’t think I’d want to meet face to face until after break, though.”

Adrien smiled, “You want to call him when Pizza gets here?”

“Why the hell not?” Nino said, dramatically ripping apart a cookie, then frowning as half of the icing stayed on one side and half on the other.

“Hey Nino.” Adrien said grinning.

“What?” Nino groaned before licking off the icing on one half.

“Do you feel that?”

Nino just quirked an eyebrow at him. “Feel what?”

“The progress you’re making.”

Nino rolled his eyes, and grabbed a pillow off the couch before fining it at Adrien. “The only cheese allowed in this room in the cheese on my pizza and the Cheez-its you bought.” Nino declared.

Adrien fell onto the floor, “Oh, no! My best friend is banning me from my own home!”

Nino snorted and threw another pillow at Adrien. “It’s not you, just you’re bad jokes.” The doorbell rang, and Adrien got up to answer it.

“Just for that you don’t get any pizza.” Adrien said walking to the door.

“Do you want me to die?” Nino asked. Adrien laughed. Nino wasn’t better, but he was getting there, and hopefully one more bigot would be learning a lesson about Akuma and who all it effects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been slightly modified from the Tumblr version. I hope you enjoyed, please comment!


	24. Ungrateful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I had extra time this morning. Who would have thought, right?

Plagg had been stewing over the picture Alya had sent him for several days. When she had shown him the girl who had handed Nino a drink he had tried to keep his face natural, but Duusuu would be calling him any minute now. Plagg snatched his phone to his ear before the first ring had completed. “Detective Plagg speaking, may I ask who is calling?”

There was a chuckle, “It’s Duusuu. How long have you been waiting for me to call?”

“Since I asked you to examine that cup.” Plagg flatlined. “Captain Trixx knows that a lot hinges on what you say, and has quite possibly taken to pacing her office.”

“Well, there was an unknown substance in the cup, which I believe is Akuma. I will fax you all the reports once we are finished talking.” Duusuu took a deep breath. “The only thing I would need to confirm would be a sample of the original substance, however, that seems difficult to come by.”

“That’s right. We have to catch one of the persuaders, because they don’t deal outside of their ring.” Plagg explained. “But I think we just got much closer. Thank you so much for your help.”

“No problem, let me know if there is anything else I can do.” Duusuu hung up, and Plagg ran across the office, going through Captain Trixx’s door without knocking.

“There’s an unidentified substance in the container.” He panted, winded from how his heart rate had been rising since the phone rang.

Trixx had whipped around to look at him when he had slamed through her door, and quickly dialed a number on her desk phone. “Judge Fu? Yes, this is Captain Trixx. We can confirm there is an unidentifiable substance in the cup given to a minor at the party last Friday, is it enough for the warrant?” There was a pause as Trixx’s eyes began to glitter, in a way every person in their station feared. “Great. Thanks.” She hung up, and her printer began going off as the warrant was faxed over. “We can search her car, home and personal belongings.” She put the documents back through the copier, then handing him the hot sheets coming out. “You take this, and tell her to meet me in the interrogation room.”

Plagg nodded and left the room. He wrapped Nathalie’s desk, making her look up from her paper work. “Yes?”

“Trixx wants to see you in interrogation.” Plagg said before leaving her desk and knocking on two others saying, “Let’s go.” He watched from the corner of his eye until Nathalie was safely in interrogation and said, “Nathalie is suspected of dealing in illegal drugs, this is the warrant for searching her things. Captain has a copy and is explainging things to her and telling her to get a lawyer.” Plagg walked back over to Nathalie’s desk. “Now,” He snatched her keys out of her purse, “Who’s ready for this?”

* * *

It wound up not taking long to find what they were looking for, because she had some in her purse, which Plagg had inspected after tossing off the keys. He sighed and knocked on the interrogation room’s window. Trixx and Nathalie had been waiting for Nathalie’s lawyer to arrive, and Plagg held up the the plastic bag within an evidence bag. “This looks like it’s what we’re here for. I’ll get it to Duusuu, but can I speak to her first?”

“She was your mentee, but she’s being kind of surly.” Trixx warned, examining her perfect nails. The men on the force had learned not to question how Trixx could keep her nails pristine, because she could kick all of their butts, and still come out looking the way she did going in.

Plagg entered and held up the bag. I just have one question, and you don’t have to answer it because you’ve lawyer-ed up, but were you ever going to tell me? I mean you couldn’t have joined up of your own volition, could you?” Plagg turned and left the room, grabbing his jacket and keys to his patrol car before leaving. Duusuu would be very happy, and hopefully, if Nathalie took a deal, the kids wouldn’t have to dress up like hoodlums to catch the persuaders anymore.

He knew it was the season for giving thanks, but for their break being Nathalie, he couldn’t help but be ungrateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I don't go and re-do the last chapter, because I'm feeling more inspired now than when I wrote it... OH! And tomorrow's Saturday, so there might be time for me to do something like that!


	25. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for coming along for this wild ride! I hope you enjoyed it!   
> (This chapter has been modified slightly from its original form on Tumblr.)

Just as they thought she would, Nathalie sold out, giving up Mr. Butterfly as the Dean of Students. He was arrested, and all the Akuma they could find taken in for FDA testing so everyone could know just HOW illegal it should be. Plagg received a medal, and got promoted to Sergeant, a promotion he celebrated with Tikki, his fellow officers, and a couple freshmen from the college, one who had a class with Tikki, her boyfriend, the girl who had broken the story, and cracked the case wide open with her boyfriend, who was, conveniently enough, a DJ willing to spin for the party. For Plagg, nothing more need be said or done.

Tikki, for her part was slightly excited that the old Dean of Students was gone. She had never particularly liked him, especially after he covered up the fact that one student had physically attacked another in her classroom, before her eyes, forcing her to do virtually nothing. There was a woman taking the position, one whom Tikki had known of, and occasionally spoken to at collegiate events. 

Adrien and Marinette still went out for absurdly long walks late at night on the weekends, but they no longer looked for trouble, and were no longer alone. Along with the ladybug and black cat motifs there was now a peacock, bee, fox, and turtle, along with others ready to join once their background checks cleared. Most called the motley crew “The Miraculous” others among the jock and frat stereotypes called them the “Crazed Farm Animals” despite there being no pigs, cows, sheep, or other farm animals represented. These were also the ones who were trying to get in to drunk people’s pants, so there were few who cared.

Alya and Nino went out as Vixen and Carapace when Nino wasn’t spinning, and habitually forced their love-bug best friends to stay together at Adrien’s place. 

Many of the others rotating through The Miraculous motifs were those who had been rescued by Marinette and Adrien. Including the very first, a girl named Rose who was a friend of a friend, who had wound up at Adrien’s party, and doubled as Ladybug when Marinette couldn’t. 

Tikki and Plagg continued to be a contact for “The Miraculous” giving them combat tips (just in case), and generally keeping the group out of too much trouble. 

The strangest thing to come out of all of it was the Universities numbers. Even though Mr. Butterfly, the former Dean, never revealed his purpose, or how he had created the Akuma, the school went from being one of the most dangerous schools in the country to one of the safest, and all because a couple students took the initiative to look out for their peers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so if you're looking for something else to read now, I have a fic called Moving Onwards that updates weekly that is also Miraculous Ladybug. If not, well, I'm glad to have had your time! Please comment/ review!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, yeah, my tumblr user name is the same as this one but with dashes instead of underscores, leave a comment here or hit me up there, your choice.


End file.
